Archivo 4 GRANDES
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Tras haber acabado con los últimos integrantes de Hydra, Shield y los vengadores se encuentran revisando la última de sus instalaciones secretas pero lo que encuentran ahí es información antigua sobre un archivo secreto. Luego de algunas decisiones deciden continuar la investigación sin saber lo que encontraran y las amenazas que desencadenaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy el Nekoboy mty, con mi primer fic del 2015, espero que todos hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo. Bien mi mente ha decidido crear esta locura de unir a los Avengers y The Big Four. Bueno solo puedo decir que espero les guste este primer capítulo. **

Capítulo 1 Descubrimiento

POV Steve

-Finalmente hemos terminado. Las últimas instalaciones secretas de Hydra están bajo nuestro control y sus últimos integrantes ahora son prisioneros o se han suicidado. Sin embargo debós darle créditos, estos meses ha sido una batalla constante por darles fin, sus bases estaban en lugares recónditos de muy difícil acceso, pero irónicamente esta su última base se encontraba en pleno centro de Berlín, un gran complejo subterráneo más parecido a unas catacumbas que a una base secreta, pero a pesar de todo cuando supieron que estábamos llegando no se resistieron, la gran mayoría opto por el suicidio.

-Hey Paleta humana, ven por aquí, ya deja de retrasarte quieres.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llamándome así Stark?

-Hasta que deje de ser divertido o hasta que muera, si fuera tu optaría por la segunda opción.

-Si de eso no me queda ninguna duda. ¿Por cierto en donde están los demás?

-El transmisor dice que Natasha y Bartón están justo…

-¡Estamos aquí!

-¿En serio como haces eso? Digo eres una espía y todo eso lo entiendo pero aun así apareces y desapareces como si fueras un fantasma. No es nada natural lo que haces.

-¿Qué sucede Stark? Enserio piensas que solo eso puedo hacer, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que soy capaz.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, eres una asesina, una espía de los más temidos, una de las chicas más sexys que he conocido…

-Cuidado Tony, no queras continuar esa oración o te aseguro que no saldrás de aquí con vida.

-Si yo fuera tú le haría caso.

-Jaja si como no Capi paleta.

-Ya deja de decirme así quieres, o por lo menos inventa un mejor apodo que ese, me sorprende que con toda tu inteligencia no encuentres un mejor sobrenombre.

-A veces las cosas simples pueden ser las mejores.

Los tres vengadores siguieron avanzando por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar a una sala antigua donde Bartón y otros agentes de Shield se encontraban revisando viejos archivos y planes de Hydra.

-Vaya al fin llegaron, comenzaba a pensar que Stark hizo una locura y Natasha los había asesinado.

-Bueno ciertamente estuvo muy cerca de terminar así.

-¿Por qué todos inmediatamente piensan que hare algo estúpido? Jamás lo he entendido.

-Digamos que tienes tus antecedentes Tony. Natasha y Bartón los conocen igual que yo y el resto del mundo, así que si, todos piensan que harás una cosa estúpida en cualquier momento que te llevara a la muerte.

-Bueno si lo pones así mi duda está resuelta.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué es lo que falta por hacer en este lugar?

-Nada importante chicos, solo necesitamos más ayuda para llevar todas estas cajas con documentos de Hydra hasta la superficie, ya ahí después otros agentes se encargaran de transportarlos.

-Solo nos hicieron venir desde haya arriba para llevar cajas, eso sí que es realmente cruel de su parte.

-Por favor Tony no es nada del otro mundo, usando tu traje podrías ir y venir con todo esto y terminar en menos de 10 minutos.

-Oh Natasha ahora me comparas con un paquetero, me has ofendido en lo más profundo de mi alma. Por si lo han olvidado este traje está diseñado para las batallas, no para hacer entregas.

-Y aquí vas de nuevo con todo tu drama. ¿No podrías trabajar en equipo una sola vez y dejar de quejarte?

-Escúchame bien cap, quizá a ti te guste eso de ayudar a todo mundo, la solidaridad y esas cosa pero puedo asegurarte que no es mi estilo.

-Lo cual no has dejado en claro muchas veces.

-Exacto, ahora si me permiten continuar, mi estilo es mucho más extravagante, es llamativo, grandioso, muy a la moda, además de ser muy impredecible, casi nunca nadie puede saber lo que voy hacer, es más yo mismo en ocasiones ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que hare.

Stark continuaba alardeando caminando hacia atrás sin fijarse en lo que hacía hasta que una pisada equivocada lo hizo caer y estrellarse contra el que parecía un sólido muro de piedra solo que por el contrario este colapso por el simple impacto levantando una polvareda de humo.

-(Natasha) Mira nada más, tenías razón, ahora acabas de hacer colapsar un muro.

-(Steve) Esto no me sorprende viniendo de ti, anda Stark vamos déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

-De acuerdo solo por esta vez aceptare la ayuda, bien ya, no pasó nada, todo está bien, estoy bien nadie tiene por qué preocuparse, mírenme estoy bien.

-(Bartón) Eso no es ninguna buena noticia. Por el contrario es preocupante ahora solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocasiones otro accidente y quien sabe, quizá esta vez lastima personas en el proceso. Oye Steve ¿Qué ves ahí? ¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Parece ser una especie de cuarto oculto, pero no hay muchas cosas, algunos cuantos archivos más, un científico muerto en el suelo, la arma con la que se suicidó y además al fondo del cuarto parece haber una…

-¿Una que Steve?

-No estoy muy seguro, parece ser una cripta o una tableta de piedra antigua, hay algo escrito en ella además de algunos dibujos, pero no logro comprender muy bien lo que dicen.

-Déjenme eso a mí yo me encargare de traducirlo en un instante.

-¿No creo que conozcas esta lengua Tony?

-Cap, cap, cap, hay cosas que aún no sabes, pero con la tecnología actual es posible descifrar textos antiguos como este en segundos. Solo necesito escanearlo como en este momento y ahora Jarvis se encargara de traducirlo.

-¿Ya lo tienes?

-Dije que tardaría unos segundos tampoco seas tan impaciente, bien ya casi queda completamente traducido.

-{La traducción ha sido completada señor}

-Gracias Jarvis, bien ahora déjenme ver lo que dice.

-(Bartón) ¿Qué es lo que está escrito ahí Stark?

-Parece ser una leyenda antigua, pero en lo que vendría siendo su encabezado dice Los 4 Grandes.

-¿Los 4 Grandes?

-Como escuchaste Nat, Los 4 Grandes, deben haber sido una banda antigua de música alemana o algo así. Quien sabe quizás el primer grupo musical de la historia.

-Tampoco seas tan ridículo, seguramente Hydra tendrá algo como tan estúpido como eso escondido en un lugar como este. Ahora ponte serio que es lo que dice realmente esa escritura.

-Parece hablar de una leyenda, algo así como espíritus de las estaciones, el nombre de los 4 grandes tiene sentido ahora saben, 4 grandes, 4 estaciones, Primavera, Verano, Otoño, Invie…

-(Bartón) Si todo el mundo conoce eso ¿Que más dice?

-(Steve) Oigan chicos creo que podemos saltarnos eso, miren parece que el científico había estado escribiendo sobre ese tema poco antes de suicidarse, dejo sus últimas vivencias escritas en el escritorio.

-Léelas al contario de este idiota tu no le das tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Oye estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

-Ah ya olvídalo Tony, bien déjenme leer esto. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, los agentes de Shield se encuentran aquí y estoy casi seguro de que los Vengadores deben venir con ellos, en todas partes escucho como nuestro últimos integrantes se suicidan, mis colegas en el cuarto de al lado ya lo han hecho y yo debo hacerlo pronto o me convertirán en un prisionero, no espero que nadie encuentre este escrito pero prefiero relatar mis últimos momentos antes que solo morir como otros idiotas. Demonios en momentos como este me hubiera gustado que se hubiera invertido más el Proyecto 4 G.R.A.N.D.E.S, lastimosamente jamás ni siquiera en los mejores momentos de Hydra se le considero como un plan factible, cuando al haberle puesto todo empeño nos pudo haber dado la clave para dominar al mundo. Sin embargo aun con las pocas investigaciones que hicimos sobre él en estos tiempo modernos casi no se ha encontrado nada, sabemos que los 4 grandes existen, y aunque uno de ellos está en nuestros territorios solo se le avisto una vez hace más de 50 años. Hemos reunido toda información posible sobre ellos desde que encontramos la tabla antigua en una cueva en los Alpes Suizos, toda la información disponible sobre ellos está en este cuarto, desearía incendiar este lugar para que ellos no lo encuentren, pero es eso o utilizar la última bala que me queda en mí, ya no me queda tiempo están por entrar en la habitación, y se cual opción debo tomar.

-¿Es todo lo que hay escrito?

-Si Bartón y como es evidente, se suicidó.

-(Natasha) ¿Los 4 Grandes? ¿Me pregunto que serán en realidad?

-(Tony) Sean lo que sean solo son otro proyecto fallido al que ni siquiera le pusieron empeño, ahí mismo dice que no le dieron prioridad y lo consideraban poco viable.

-(Steve) Pero a pesar de todo debieron mantenerlo lo suficientemente en cuenta para tener todo lo relacionado sobre el tema en este lugar y no solo eso dice que avistaron a uno.

-(Natasha) Creo que es mejor llevarnos todo esto de aquí, una vez que sea trasladado a una de las naves de Shield se le investigara con más detenimiento.

-Me parece lo más sensato, bien comencemos a llevarnos todo y… oigan miren esto de aquí.

-¿Qué es Bartón?

-Un pergamino antiguo, la escritura es francesa pero además de eso, hay unos dibujos de unas personas en él, supongo que será una representación de como creían que se ven los 4 grandes.

-(Tony) ¿Los 4 Grandes? Pero… aquí parece que solo fueran unos chicos.

-Ya lo sé y tampoco lo entiendo, pensé que serían algo más parecido a las representaciones de Thor y Loki que hemos visto, pero son todo lo contrario, los mayores no parecieran pasar los 18 años.

-A mi parecer no tienen nada de grandes estos personajes…

Antes de que Natasha pudiera terminar la oración tumbo una pila de documentos haciendo que estos se esparcieran por el suelo.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el destructivo.

-Comparado con lo que tú haces lo de ella es solo un accidente. Sera mejor recoger esto antes de que…

-¿Antes de que? Steve… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Hay una fotografía… Bartón pásame pronto el pergamino que tenías.

-Oh claro, pero ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-Miren esto de aquí, la fotografía esta algo maltratada pero aún se puede apreciar a una chica corriendo por el bosque. Ahora compárenla con esta chica del pergamino, miren, parecen ser la misma, el cabello en una larga trenza y hasta el vestido parecieran ser los mismos.

-(Natasha) Eso es imposible, no pueden ser la misma, debe tratarse de una coincidencia.

-(Bartón) Bueno la fotografía fue tomada de espaldas es imposible verle el rostro pero ciertamente hay una apariencia similar. Además, sería una gran coincidencia.

-(Tony) ¿No dice donde fue tomada la foto al reverso?

-(Steve) En realidad no pero, estoy 100% seguro que es un bosque Alemán, los reconozco muy bien pues recorrí buena parte de ellos en la guerra. Ahora que lo pienso en la nota se decía que uno de ellos se encontraba en sus territorios y que se le había avistado en una ocasión, me pregunto si esta chica podrá ser del que hablaban.

-(Natasha) Sea como sea no tenemos tiempo para seguir pensándolo aquí, debemos llevar todo esto, ya Shield se encargara de lo demás.

-Por favor no creerás que enserio Shield lo investigara.

-No tengo manera de saberlo Stark, pero Shield está envuelto en misterios, puede que sí o puede que no. Ahora démonos prisa, tenemos que sacar todo esto de aquí.

Los 4 vengadores y los agentes de Shield se encargaron de llevar las últimas cosas de ese lugar hasta un camión donde estaban almacenando todo antes de ser llevado a las oficinas de Shield. Mientras Stark hacia uso de su traje para volver a Nueva York, Natasha y Bartón tomaban su transporte, Steve por su parte decidió quedarse un poco más y aprovechando la oportunidad decidió recorrer el lugar. El mundo moderno no dejaba de sorprenderle todo lo que había en él era nuevo y desconocido a la vez, al anochecer decidió hospedarse en un hotel cercano, ya una vez dentro de la habitación se dedicó a mirar la ciudad por el gran ventanal que había ahí. Solo entonces se acordó de algo y fue que saco la fotografía que había descubierto.

-¿Los 4 Grandes eh? …¿Quiénes serán en realidad?

**Creo que es un buen comienzo para la historia ¿No? Bueno se les gusto dejen un Review o Favs o lo que gusten, pronto vendré con el próximo capítulo solo denme tiempo porque ya entro el lunes a la escuela T.T Bien es todo x ahora, nos veremos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2 La Misión

**Hola Nekoboy mty de vuelta con el 2do capitulo. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic y lo han agregado a favoritos y lo están siguiendo. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

Capítulo 2: La Misión

Pocos días después Steve hizo el viaje de regreso hacia Estados Unidos, su cabeza seguía dándole vuelta al asunto de los 4 grandes, la fotografía seguía generándole intriga pero sabía que no debía indagar más en el asunto, Shield seria quien se encargaría sobre ese archivo y le informarían a él y los demás agentes en caso de que apareciera alguna novedad, aun así dudaba mucho que le pusieran suficiente atención a esos archivos, después de todo Hydra misma lo ignoro. Luego de un cansado viaje finalmente aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

-Al fin, pensé que ese vuelo nunca terminaría.

-Bienvenido Steve.

-¿Pepper? Que alegría verte pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno Tony me envió al aeropuerto a por ti, hay una reunión importante sobre los vengadores en la torre Stark, hemos estado tratando de localizarte pero aparentemente dejaste el localizador en la habitación del hotel.

-¿Oh? Ah es verdad, siempre estoy olvidando esas cosas, es solo que son tan pequeñas y molestas que tiendo a dejarlas en cualquier lado.

-No te preocupes, ahora ven a la limosina, te explicaran todo cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No me han dado mucha información, pero aparentemente Fury recibió unas ordenes de Shield y él se encargó de contactar a todos, exceptuando a Thor claro ya que él está en Asgard.

-Me quedo solo unos 5 días en Alemania y pareciera que ya están preparándose para otra guerra, que complicado.

-Descuida, ya una vez ahí Fury nos explicara que rayos está pasando, solo te puedo asegurar una cosa, él se veía preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Fury? Eso es imposible.

-Bueno esa es la expresión que vimos en su rostro, una vez que lleguemos sabremos la razón, pero para que él esté preocupado, debe estar pasando algo muy serio.

Pepper y Steve fueron en la limosina atravesando toda la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio Stark, una vez ahí fueron directamente hasta el PenHouse en el último piso, donde Fury, Stark y los demás ya estaban esperándolos.

-Por fin, ya habían tardado demasiado, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El avión se congelo igual que tu Cap o qué?

-Hola Tony, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte.

-(Pepper) Chicos este no es momento para una de sus payasadas. Así que cálmense ya quieren.

-(Banner) Bien ya estamos todos.

-(Tony) No todos falta Thor.

-Si eso ya lo sé pero está en otro mundo así que no cuenta, me refería únicamente a nosotros, que ya todos los de este mundo estamos reunidos. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora Fury si fueras tan amable de decirnos a todos para que nos has reunido aquí hoy sería muy útil.

-(Steve) Solo espero que sea algo de vital importancia.

-Lo es, oh sí que lo es.

En ese momento unos agentes de Shield entraron por el elevador llevando en una carretilla una gran tabla de piedra aún más alta que cualquiera de los presentes.

-Gracias muchachos, ahora pueden retirarse.

-(Steve) Esa es la vieja tabla que encontramos en Berlin.

-¿Por qué has traído a mi edificio una cosa tan espantosa?

-Tony por favor, ya basta.

-Es que es en serio Pepper solo mírala, hace quedar mal las decoraciones del lugar. Oscurece el sitio y da un ambiente de tristeza no la quiero aquí, además es sucia y vieja, no tiene lugar en mi edificio.

-(Natasha) Ah, Fury por que has traído esa cosa aquí, ¿No me digas que es el motivo por el que decidiste reunirnos?

-Exactamente, esta vieja tabla de piedra es el motivo por el que decidí reunirlos.

-(Steve) Pero… solo es una vieja leyenda, no tiene nada de especial.

-Y también se supone que Thor, Loki y los Asgardianos son solo material de leyenda, sin embargo… existen y los conocemos muy bien.

-(Bartón) ¿Qué tienen que ver Thor y Loki en todo esto?

-Verán luego de que conociéramos a esos dos y que quedara claro que no éramos los únicos seres en el universo, era natural que no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Es por eso que Shield junto con la aprobación de otras instituciones y gobiernos creo una división especial la cual se encarga de investigar todas las leyendas y mitos que hay alrededor del mundo.

-¿Algo así como Criptozoologos o Arqueólogos?

-Parecido, esta división especial de Shield investiga cada uno de estos mitos, tras quedar en evidencia que Thor y Loki existen era necesario saber que tantas posibilidades había de que otras leyendas también fueran reales y clasificar aquellas que podrían ser una amenaza para la nación y para el mundo.

-(Steve) Y supongo que esta división especial se encargó de investigar en los últimos días todo lo relacionado con los 4 grandes.

-Exacto, aunque no había mucha información, esta es de distintas partes del mundo y de distintos tiempos, por lo que parece diferentes culturas han hecho menciones de ellos. Según lo que viene escrito en esa vieja tabla de piedra los 4 grandes son los espíritus de las 4 estaciones de año, y aunque distintas culturas les han dado diferentes nombres pareciera que los de esta cripta son los originales. Según los expertos son Rapunzel de Primavera, Merida del Verano, Hipo del Otoño y Jack Frost del Invierno.

-(Tony) ¿Esos son sus nombres? Creo que debieron buscar algo mejor para el puesto que iban a desempeñar.

-Sin importar si esos sean sus nombres o no, lo que hemos descubierto según las investigaciones de Hydra es motivo suficiente de preocupación y para tomar esto como una de las misiones prioritarias de Shield.

-(Natasha) No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo podrían ser ellos una misión prioritaria? En la fotografía que vimos no pareciera que la chica fuera ninguna amenaza.

-¿Cuál fotografía?

-Oh, yo la tome, olvide devolverla cuando salimos del bunker. Pero como vera, solo es una chica corriendo por el bosque y aunque la fotografía es en blanco y negro ella no parece ser ninguna amenaza.

-Bueno, nosotros encontramos una vieja grabación, la cual muestra otras cosas.

Fury le entrego una copia digitalizada del viejo filme a Pepper para que lo pusiera en la computadora, luego de un momento comenzó la vieja grabación en blanco y negro. En ella se mostraba a varios soldados de Hydra avanzar por un bosque, además había un científico y un fotógrafo además del camarógrafo.

_-Pase lo que pase no lo olvide, debe grabarlo todo. Si logramos capturarla sería el primer paso para una operación aun mayor. _

-(Tony) ¿Qué es todo esto Fury?

-Con calma Stark, solo sigan mirando.

_-Señor, recibimos un comunicado, los rastreadores están dirigiendo al objetivo directamente a nuestra posición, no tendrá escapatoria una vez acorralada._

_-Perfecto, todos manténganse en posición si escapa no tendremos otra oportunidad._

Los presentes seguían mirando la grabación hasta que finalmente vieron a una joven venir corriendo desde el bosque mientras era perseguida por otros soldados, la joven de un largo cabello había quedado acorralada.

_-¡Ahora utilicen las redes para capturarla!_

Como dijo el científico los soldados lanzaron unas redes con una especie de bazuca la cual capturo a la joven y la hizo caer al suelo, todos comenzaban a acercársele pero antes de que pudieran poner sus manos sobre ella, se vio que la joven comenzaba a recitar un canto y su cabello brillaba con gran intensidad, después de eso súbitamente de la tierra comenzaron a brotar arbustos y árboles que estaban prácticamente pegados uno de otros impidiéndoles a los soldados recuperar a la chica, ahora ellos eran los que habían quedado atrapados y sin posibilidad de acercársele, la joven rápidamente se liberó de la red y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el bosque en dirección contraria.

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

_-Descuide señor todo ha quedado en la grabación y en la cámara._

_-¡Eso no nos sirve de nada! ¡Era nuestra única oportunidad de atraparla y ahora ha escapado! ¡Nunca podremos volver a intentarlo!... ¡Detén la grabación!... ¡Apaga esa maldita cámara!_

En ese momento la grabación termino, dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Es todo lo que hay en la grabación, pero como podrán darse cuenta es evidencia indiscutible de que esta leyenda es real.

-(Pepper) ¿Quién se supone que es esa chica?

-La guardiana de la primavera, Rapunzel.

-(Steve) Todavía no puedo creerlo… en verdad es real.

-(Banner) Y eso significa que sus compañeros también deben serlo.

-(Tony) Bien Fury, ya dejaste en claro el punto, ahora ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú y Shield piensan hacer al respecto?

-Se ha decidido que tratándose de un asunto tan delicado no podemos solo ignorarlo, ellos existen y están ahí afuera, poseen poderes y a pesar de que ellos se encargan del curso natural de las estaciones y los utilizan para el bien, eso no significa que todo el mundo piense dejarlos libremente.

-(Steve) ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?

-Ah, si Hydra sabia sobre ellos es probable que no sean los únicos, después de todo ellos tenían muchos contactos y una valiosa arma es el intercambio de información, si bien ellos no decidieron continuar con su proyecto no significa que otros no lo hayan retomado. Esos chicos podrían volverse el blanco de gente muy peligrosa en poco tiempo.

-(Natasha) ¿Y supongo que nos reuniste para evitar eso?

-Exacto, lo que Shield quiere, es que ustedes se encarguen de encontrar y traer a esos 4 grandes hasta nuestras instalaciones.

-(Tony) Dudo mucho que piensen venir con nosotros.

-Stark tiene razón, ya los han intentado capturar antes, si han sobrevivido hasta ahora es porque se mantienen ocultos y saben que no deben confiar en cualquiera, capturarlos podría ser algo imposible.

-Por favor, ustedes detuvieron una invasión alienígena en esta misma ciudad hace no mucho, no creo que enserio pueda ser más difícil localizar y traer a esos chicos.

-(Bartón) ¿Pero dónde deberíamos buscar? La chica esa estaba e Alemania, pero nada garantiza que no se haya movido luego de eso, además no tenemos ni idea de donde puedan estar los otros 3.

-En realidad… puede que sí.

-(Banner) ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Los investigadores han analizado cada pergamino, documento, libro, y la misma tableta de piedra hasta obtener toda la información disponible. Ellos parecen moverse por el mundo en ciertos momentos del año, probablemente en el momento de cambio de estaciones, razón misma por la que tantas culturas han hecho mención de ellos, pero parece que la tableta que tenemos aquí indica además en donde residen el resto de año.

-(Tony) Wow espera, quieres decir que ya saben dónde están.

-(Steve) Si lo saben porque no han ido antes por ellos.

-No sabemos exactamente donde se esconden, solo la región en la que parecen habitar. Esta chica se encuentra en los bosques de lo que fue Alemania del este, la chica del verano parece residir en alguna parte de la zona norte de escocia, el chico del otoño en alguna isla al norte de Noruega aun no la localizamos bien, y el chico del invierno reside en nuestro país en la zona de Pennsylvania.

-(Natasha) No parecen ser los hogares más adecuados para su rol de estación.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, sin embargo el saber porque residen en esas zonas es algo que descubriremos si logran traerlos hasta Shield. Su primera misión será dirigirse hasta Alemania a buscar a esa chica, dado que es la única de la que tenemos un poco de información será su primer objetivo, no sabemos de qué sean capaces los otros.

-(Steve) Y una vez que la capturemos, una vez que capturemos a todos y los entreguemos a Shield… ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con ellos?

-Esa es una decisión que aún no se ha tomado, solo hay especulación por ahora.

-Fury no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-(Pepper) Es verdad, ellos no le están haciendo daño a nadie, aún más importante se supone que se encargan del cambio de estaciones, ¿Quién sabe podrían llegar a provocar algo si deciden capturarlos?

-(Natasha) No puedo creer que concuerde con ella pero es verdad, no sabemos lo que podamos causar o lo que ellos puedan hacernos si nos consideran una amenaza, esa chica creo unos árboles de la nada pero tampoco significa que ese sea todo su poder.

-(Bartón) Toma en cuenta que no sabemos lo que pueden hacer los demás, o lo que podrían hacernos si descubren que tenemos a la chica.

-Sé que parece una locura todo esto pero no tenemos alternativa, debemos asegurarnos de tenerlos bajo nuestro control antes de que alguien o algo más pueda hacerlo y dudo que alguien tenga mejores intenciones que nosotros. Partirán dentro de 3 días de vuelta a Alemania y eso es todo lo que diré.

Luego de eso Fury se retiró del lugar dejando al resto imaginando todo lo que podría estar por suceder, pero lo más impresionante de todo fue cuando Stark sencillamente fue a su bar y saco una botella de vino para después servirse y comenzar a beber ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

-(Steve) ¿Cómo puede beber en un momento como este?

-Oye no sé si lo entiendan a no pero estamos por aventurarnos en una misión muy extraña y estoy casi seguro de que desataremos algo importante, así que hasta ese momento me relajare y tomare un buen vino. ¿Gustan?

-(Natasha) Eres un demente.

-Si pero un demente que tiene vino, saben comienzo a envidiar a Thor, el haya en Asgard relajándose y nosotros aquí a punto de meternos en problemas.

-(Banner) Descuida Stark, si lo que hacemos es tan importante estoy seguro de que no tardaremos en ver a Thor.

-Buen punto, apuesto a que el fisgón del que nos platicó que ve todo en el universo ya le fue con el chisme, bien yo seguiré bebiendo, les recomendaría hacer lo mismo.

Todos los demás se fueron de ahí a unas habitaciones que se les había asignado en el edificio, Steve por su parte se encontraba en su habitación acostado en la cama y viendo la fotografía que tenía frente a él.

-¿Con que Rapunzel eh?... ¿Por qué siento… que te he visto en alguna parte?

**Es todo por ahora, ya estoy haciendo el 3er capitulo así que permanezcan atentos, muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

**He regresado con la continuación XD **

Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Los 3 días pasaron rápidamente entra planeaciones e investigaciones, y finalmente todos se encontraban en un avión privado viajando hacia Berlín. Con excepción de Banner que se quedaría en un laboratorio que les asignaron en la ciudad los demás tuvieron que continuar el viaje en autos hasta que llegaron finalmente a la zona donde fue la grabación. Al finalmente llegar al sitio ahora se encontraban con la interrogante de que no sabían en donde comenzar la búsqueda.

-(Tony) Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Alguna idea de donde comenzar a buscarla?

-(Bartón) Ella venía desde esa dirección, por lo tanto podríamos comenzar a buscar por halla.

-(Natasha) No lo considero una buena opción, apuesto a que si en su refugio anterior la encontraron no habrá regresado ahí, puede haber ido a cualquier parte en realidad, buscarla será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-(Tony) Pues entonces tendremos que dividirnos y buscar cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ir volando por todo el bosque y hallarla, apuesto a que de verte ella se esconderá aún más.

-No tenemos otra opción en realidad, además ustedes saben que lo hare de todas formas.

Antes de que pudieran evitarlo Stark comenzó a elevarse y se alejó recorriendo el bosque.

-Y ahí va de nuevo, bien chicos manténganse en contacto yo revisare por esta zona.

-Lo que digas Nat, Steve tu busca en esa dirección y yo en esta. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda contáctanos cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que la ocupe… después de todo en este bosque por alguna razón… me siento como en casa.

Los 3 vengadores tomaron caminos diferentes a través del bosque, Stark continuaba revisando y escaneando la región desde el cielo en busca de cualquier señal fuera de lo común, sin embargo luego de todo un día revisando no encontraron absolutamente nada y tuvieron que regresar a la base especial en Berlín, este proceso se repito durante 2 semanas en las que no encontraron absolutamente nada, ya dándose por vencidos y por órdenes de Shield el cual estaba cansado de no obtener resultados el 15 día sería el último que se buscaría cualquier señal de ella hasta nuevo aviso. Mientras tantos ellos en el bosque ya tampoco esperaban encontrar rastro de ella, y ese día no hacían gran esfuerzo por encontrarlo.

-Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-Concuerdo contigo Natasha, no ha servido de nada el estar buscándola.

-Hemos registrado cada centímetro de este bosque y no hay nada que indique que si quiera una persona viva aquí, ella ya ni debe estar en este lugar se debe haber ido a otro sitio hace mucho tiempo.

-Puede ser, o puede que sepa que estamos aquí y se ha escondido muy bien. También podría ser el caso ¿No lo crees?

-Por favor Bartón, es obvio que jamás estuvo aquí en todo el tiempo que la buscamos, me pregunto si Stark y Steve ya desistieron también.

-Pregúntales ahí vienen.

Stark comenzó a descender desde el aire y Steve se acercaba desde otra dirección del bosque.

-Supongo que no han tenido ningún éxito ¿Verdad?

-No hay ni rastros de ella.

-Esto fue pérdida de tiempo, pude haber ido a muchas presentaciones importantes, trabajar en mis propios proyectos, estar descansando en mi Penhouse, pero no, tenía que obligarme a pasar estas 2 semanas buscando a una chica en el bosque la cual parece que no existe, de seguro está muerta.

-(Steve) No creo que un guardián tan antiguo haya muerto en tiempos recientes.

-Por favor, las cosas tienen un fin siempre y es la muerte, y no creo que ella y los demás sean precisamente la excepción. Tal vez falleció en la guerra y nosotros de idiotas hemos estado buscándola.

-(Bartón) Saben, ya no importa realmente, esto no tiene caso, regresemos ya a la base, quiero irme de este lugar.

-Pero se supone que aun debemos buscarla, el día aún no ha terminado.

-(Natasha) No tiene sentido Steve, no hay nada más que hacer, recorrimos todo el lugar, ella jamás estuvo aquí.

Los 3 vengadores comenzaron a retirarse del lugar dejando a Steve atrás el cual no parecía querer acompañarlos aun, el capitán américa seguía ocupado en sus pensamientos, la chica existía y debía estar en algún lugar escondía, aun podían encontrarla solo habría que buscar bien, tal vez algo se les había pasado, algo salió de su vista.

-(¿Dónde podrías estar?... sabemos que existen… ¿Pero dónde te escondes?).

Después de eso Steve se retiró con los demás, esa noche todos se encontraban en la base especial ya preparando las cosas necesarias para su regreso, Stark con su carácter habitual en vez de ayudar solo salió volando con rumbo fijo a Nueva York. Cuando termino la tarde ya los otros 4 habían terminado de preparar todo para el viaje de mañana, debido a las horas y complicaciones con el vuelo tendría que quedarse un día más, Steve se encontraba descansando en el laboratorio en compañía de Banner que aún seguía con algunos estudios.

-A final de cuentas parece que los 4 grandes seguirán siendo un misterio.

-La misión igual tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito, habría sido increíble si encontrábamos cualquier pista por más insignificante que fuera.

-Quizá deberíamos intentar buscarla de nuevo.

-No tiene caso, ella conoce perfectamente esos bosques, tiene la ventaja de estar en casa. Además, admitámoslo, si Hydra aun con muchos soldados y científicos no pudieron atraparla como es que solo 3 agentes de Shield y el loco de Stark tendrían si quiera la oportunidad de verla.

-Nos lleva mucha ventaja, parecía inocente y tierna en el video, pero también es muy poderosa, sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo que pasamos por alto.

-No te aflijas, mira solo piensa que por algo pasan las cosas, quien sabe quiza no estaba en Alemania sino en el hemisferio sur llevando la primavera.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que quizá estaba en el sur.

-… el sur… eso es… claro, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué es lo que tiene sentido?

-Tenían razón jamás estuvo en casa.

-¿En qué te basas para afirmarlo?

-El equinoccio fue hace poco ¿Cierto? Es uno de los momentos del año en que hay cambios de estación, aquí pasamos del verano al otoño, pero en el sur paso de invierno a primavera. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Eh… no… me temo que no.

-Según Fury ellos parecen moverse en algunos momentos del año, debe ser cuando cambian las estaciones, no estaba aquí porque estaba ocupado llevando la primavera en el sur, este proceso en su totalidad lleva alrededor de 2 semanas significa que debe haber terminado y si ya termino eso significa.

-Que debe estar regresando a casa en estos momentos.

-Ella está volviendo… significa que aún tenemos una oportunidad de encontrarla. Debo llamar a Natasha y Bartón en estos momentos, hay que partir de inmediato y esta vez vendrás con nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Digo no se me da bien el campo, además no quisiera provocar al otro sujeto, algo malo podría suceder si voy con ustedes.

-Confió en ti, además necesitamos otro par de ojos ahora que Stark se fue.

-Mira puede que estemos en lo correcto y ella este volviendo ¿Pero cómo la encontraremos?

-Si ella posee poderes mágicos, apuesto a que puede ocultar su hogar, pero eso significa que también debe ser visible en ciertos momentos, como cuando ella regresa y luego desaparece de nuevo.

-¿Te das cuenta que todo esto son solo especulaciones tuyas?

-Debemos correr el riesgo, iré por los chicos y mientras ve preparándote, partimos en 10 minutos.

Antes de que el científico pudiera decir algo el otro se fue por los demás, luego de explicarles rápidamente lo que habían descubierto logro convencerlos de ir a buscarla una última vez, cuando finalmente habían llegado al bosque todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, no habían llevado nada que realmente les pudiera servir para capturarla, solo tenían su propia fuerza y la esperanza de que no ofreciera mucha resistencia. Todos se encontraban buscando juntos, no podían darse el lujo de buscar cada quien por su cuenta, tenían que permanecer unidos para aumentar la posibilidad de éxito, la noche continúo avanzando y no había ningún rastro de ella. Ya faltaba solo 1 hora para el amanecer.

-Creo que te has equivocado Steve, no parece haber nada diferente de antes.

-Confía en mi Natasha, ella debe estar por aquí.

-Lo dudo mucho Cap, no hemos encontrado nada en toda la noche, porque debería ser diferente ahora.

-Tengo una corazonada.

-¿Así que una corazonada? ¿Puedes creerlo Banner?

-No mucho, demonios de saber que nos traerías a los 4 a buscarla durante toda la noche hubiera preferido quedarme callado en vez de darte ideas.

-Buena esta idea es la única que tiene sentido, y es la posible explicación del porque no la hemos visto. Confíen en mí, la encontraremos.

-(Bartón) Eso mismo dijiste durante dos semanas, no creo que esta noche…

-Shhh

-Natasha déjame terminar de hablar.

-No, cállense, cállense, bajen la voz.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Escuchen…

Los cuatro se quedaron completamente callados y fue entonces que escucharon unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí, los pasos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte y ellos se escondieron detrás de unos árboles, al asomarse con mucho cuidado vieron algo increíble la chica estaba pasando justo por ahí, era exactamente igual a como la vieron en el video, no había cambiado ni un poco, llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza la cual llevaba muchas flores, su vestido era de un bello color rosa y en su rostro se podía ver la tranquilidad de volver. La chica por su parte no tenía ni idea de que la estaban observando ella seguía muy calmada y continuo su camino sin sospechar nada.

-Es ella… se los dije… estaba regresando a casa.

-Bien tenías razón, ¿Pero qué haremos ahora?

-Hay que seguirla, debemos ver hacia donde se dirige.

Los 4 comenzaron a seguir a la joven con sumo cuidado de que esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia, la chica por su parte seguía su camino ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Finalmente cuando comenzó a salir el sol la joven llego hasta un gran monte de roca, una vez ahí se quedó de pie frente a un espacio en medio de dos grandes rocas.

-(Bartón) ¿Por qué demonios se queda ahí parada?

-(Steve) Debe de ser su refugio.

-(Bartón) Es imposible, yo mismo recorrí esta zona y revise el lugar, ese de ahí es solo un muro solido de piedra, no hay ningún lugar donde esconderse.

-(Banner) Ya cállense, miren.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la joven la cual seguía de pie, fue en ese momento que pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, luego de eso unas enredaderas comenzaron a crecer en ese espacio hasta cubrirlo como una especie de arco, la chica comenzó a avanzar y después solo movió las enredaderas para seguir su camino. Los 4 vengadores apenas podían creer lo que habían visto, hace un momento ese era un muro sólido y luego de repente parecía haber un camino a través de él.

-(Steve) Avancen, tenemos que seguirla.

Como el capitán lo dijo todos comenzaron a acercarse, y atravesaron las enredaderas, en un primer momento parecía solo ser una cueva, pero al avanzar más vieron que había luz adelante lo que significaba que ya había amanecido, cuando llegaron a la orilla vieron algo increíble, se suponía que estaban dentro de una montaña de piedra sólida, pero ahí era lo contrario, había un gran claro rodeado de los muros de piedra, en medio una alta torre y además de eso había una gran diferencia, mientras que afuera el bosque comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto del verano al otoño, ahí todo se encontraba cubierto de flores con un clima tranquilo y agradable como el de primavera.

-(Steve) No puedo creer lo que veo

-(Natasha) Debo reconocerlo, tenías razón. ¿No se suponía que esto era una pequeña montaña de roca? ¿Cómo es que Stark no la vio mientras volaba?

-Debe estar protegida por sus poderes, un hechizo que oculta el claro.

-(Bartón) Chicos odio interrumpir el asombro, pero recuerden porque estamos aquí.

-(Banner) Cierto, no debemos bajar la guardia, no creo que vaya a estar muy contenta cuando vea intrusos en su hogar.

-(Steve) De acuerdo, bien avancemos con cuidado, no debemos asustarla, primero trataremos de convencerla por las buenas, no debemos recurrir a la fuerza.

El grupo comenzó a moverse y al avanzar vieron a la joven que estaba jugando en el rio al lado de la torre, la chica estaba completamente despreocupada y feliz de volver, así que no noto cuando ellos comenzaron a acercársele, todo habría permanecido igual de no ser porque Banner piso una rama la cual a romperse llamo la atención de la chica que volteo inmediatamente y los vio a solo unos metros de ella.

-¡Ahhh!

-(Bartón) ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! No te haremos daño.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo entraron aquí?!

-(Banner) No hemos venido a hacerte daño, nadie quiere lastimarte, solo queremos hablar contigo.

-No confió en ustedes, no deberían estar aquí, ¡Largo!

-(Natasha) Escucha princesita el asunto es que hemos estado buscándote, tendrás que acompañarnos te guste o no.

-Ah ya entiendo, son unos cazadores, igual que esos malvados que intentaron atraparme hace 50 años, bien les puedo asegurar que no les será nada fácil atraparme.

-¿En serio? No parece que fueras capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo.

-Pues deberías pensarlo bien. ¿Por qué no miran sus pies?

-¿Qué?

Cuando todos miraron hacia abajo vieron como unas raíces habían crecido y los habían atrapado de los pies sin darse cuenta. Los cuatro habían quedado inmovilizados, y lo que era peor no llevaban precisamente nada que los ayudara a liberarse.

-(Bartón) Bien, es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

-Se los dije, bueno ya que, a mí no me gusta lastimar a la gente, pero es muy peligroso el dejarlos ir y que alguien más averigüe mi ubicación, por lo tanto, tendrán que convertirse en plantas de mi jardín, pero descuiden los cuidare muy bien y siempre estarán atendidos.

La chica chasqueo sus dedos y las raíces comenzaron a crecer más trepando sobre ellos que solo veían impotentes lo que les estaba sucediendo.

-(Banner) No puedes hacernos esto, por favor detenlo.

-Ya se los dije, no puedo dejarlos ir.

-(Natasha) Escúchame niña, será mejor que lo detengas si tienes idea de lo que te conviene o si no…

-¿O si no que? Créeme no podrán liberarse de eso a menos que yo lo interrumpa, descuida quizá te guste la vida siendo un árbol de naranjas, te cuidare mucho.

-(Bartón) Cuando salga de aquí te juro que voy a lastimarte.

-Como si eso fuera a suceder, bien vendré a verlos en 1 hora, debo limpiar un poco mi torre y para ese tiempo la transformación ya estará acabando les recomiendo resignarse y…

-(Steve) ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando de esa manera?

-…¿Steve?...

-¿Ah?... ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-Esto no es posible… ahh…

La joven se desmayó luego de ver bien al capitán y quedo tirada en el césped, al parecer al perder la concentración su hechizo se debilito y las raíces que los tenían apresados se revirtieron y regresaron a la tierra hasta liberarlos, solo entonces dieron un suspiro de alivio pues habían sobrevivido por muy poco.

-(Banner) No esperaba que hiciera algo así, es peligrosa.

-(Bartón) Peligrosa o no nos salvamos.

-(Natasha) Olvidan algo, ella se desmayó luego de que miro bien a Rogers. ¿Acaso la conocías?

-No... jamás la he visto, pero… ella parecía conocerme.

-… No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí chicos, pero no quiero quedarme más en este lugar, Steve carga a esa joven y larguémonos de aquí. Debemos volver a la base y notificar a Shield que la tenemos. Ah y nadie mencione en lo que me quería convertir o será su final.

-Espera ¿Qué sucederá si despierta? No tenemos nada con que retenerla.

Natasha comenzó a pensar y entonces cuando volteo a ver a la chica desmayada se le ocurrió una idea. Después de deshacer la trenza de la joven y de comprobar cual largo era su cabello la envolvieron en este mismo haciendo que no le fuera posible moverse en caso de despertar. Poco después todos salieron del claro de vuelta al bosque y al atravesarlo la cueva desapareció quedando solo el muro de la montaña.

-Démonos prisa, hay que volver a la camioneta.

-No creo que fuera necesario lo que le hiciste.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? No ¿Verdad? Ahora ¡Vámonos!

Los vengadores habían conseguido lo que buscaban, habían técnicamente capturado a la joven y ahora se dirigían con prisa al aeropuerto de Berlín, Natasha había informado el resultado de la misión y un avión privado especial de Shield se dirigía hacia ellos para llevarlos de vuelta con la valiosa carga. Durante todo el camino Steve no paraba de ver a la joven la cual seguía inconsciente, en su mente había demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?... ¿Por qué siento que te he visto antes?... ¿Quién eres en realidad?

**Wow han capturado a Rapunzel, ¿Qué será de ella ahora? ¿A dónde la trasladara Shield? ¿Qué será de los otros 3 grandes? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Steve y la joven? Preguntas como estas y muchas otras serán respondidas en el futuro, así que permanezcan atentos y gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 4 La Joven Misteriosa

**De regreso con el 4to Capitulo, disfrútenlo. **

Capítulo 4: La Joven Misteriosa

Los vengadores habían llegado al aeropuerto donde el avión especial de Shield ya los estaba esperando, por precaución cuando abordaron dejaron a la chica en una jaula preparada para esa situación, el avión finalmente despego y tomo rumbo directo hacia Washington, durante todo el viaje la joven permaneció inconsciente facilitándoles las cosas al resto de los agentes. Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad ya Shield había preparado elementos especiales para el traslado de la joven, los agentes sacaron a la chica de la jaula y la pusieron en la parte trasera de una camioneta oscura, pronto había un comboy dirigiéndose a las instalaciones de Shield, Rapunzel finalmente despertó dentro de la camioneta y se encontró completamente desconcertada y además en vuelta en su cabello.

-¿Hola?... ¿Alguien?... ¿Dónde estoy?... Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme!

Los agentes que iban conduciendo al escuchar a la chica que había despertado solo oprimieron un botón el cual soltó en la parte trasera de la camioneta un gas el cual termino durmiendo nuevamente a la joven. Cuando ya habían llegado finalmente a las instalaciones otros agentes junto con Fury ya lo estaban esperando, ahí el hombre les indico hacia donde debían llevar a la joven, para Steve y los otros esto fue un evento extraño pues se estaban llevando a la joven a otra dirección de la que se había dicho.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Se suponía que ella se quedaría en la base?

-La situación es más complicada de lo que se esperaba, se ha decidido que la chica deberá ser mantenida cautiva en una de las naves, todos partiremos en ella, será encerrada por su seguridad y la nuestra, estará en la misma celda donde se encerró a Loki antes.

-Esto no era parte del plan.

-Las cosas cambian Bartón, el consejo ha tenido una junta y esta fue la decisión, ahora síganme debemos abordar.

Los agentes siguieron a Fury a una de las naves, pronto esta despego de la base y se perdió en el cielo al activar el escudo que la hacía invisible a la vista, cuando todos se reunieron en el puente de mando fue cuando Fury finalmente había decidido comenzar a explicarles por qué el repentino cambio de planes.

-Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles el haber pasado más de dos semanas recorriendo el bosque y haber conseguido traer a la chica.

-(Banner) Deja de fingir quieres.

-(Natasha) Él tiene razón, ahora explícanos por qué rayos estamos aquí.

-Ah, cuando recibimos su confirmación de que la misión había sido exitosa y que la traían de vuelta, el consejo tomo una decisión.

-(Bartón) ¿Cuál decisión?

-Luego de que ellos mismos vieron la vieja grabación y tomando en cuenta que desconocemos la dimensión total de sus poderes ellos consideraron que sería muy peligroso mantenerla en un lugar tan cercano a la capital del país, en caso de que ella escapara no tendríamos ni idea de lo que haría, por lo tanto decidieron que había que mantenerla alejada de la ciudad, ahora mismo estamos tomando rumbo hacia el Atlántico, en una zona aislada del océano donde no hay transito marítimo ni aéreo, el sitio perfecto para continuar con la investigación y descubrir lo que podamos de ella.

-(Steve) El gobierno la considera peligrosa.

-Solo son precauciones de rutina. Pero además de todo esto nos han obligado a cortar comunicaciones con cualquier otro aparte de ellos.

-(Natasha) Esto me parece estúpido. Dudo mucho que ella sea una amenaza tan seria como la plantean, vamos es solo una chica no es Loki.

-(Bartón) Pero esa chica por poco nos convierte en árboles.

-(Fury) ¿Convertirlos en qué?

-(Banner) Ciertamente no parece peligrosa, pero cuando llegamos a su escondite ella hizo salir unas raíces de la tierra que comenzaron a treparnos, dijo que nos convertiría en nuevas plantas de su jardín.

-(Bartón) Tomando en cuenta eso creo que no fue mala idea ponerla en una zona aislada, habría sido desastroso si convertía a todos los habitantes de la ciudad en plantas.

-(Fury) Ven que por algo sirven las precauciones, no me habían informado que la chica intento hacerles eso.

-Lo que pasa es que Natasha no quería que ustedes supieran que la chica estaba por convertirla en un árbol de naranja.

Cuando el agente dijo esas palabras todos los demás agentes que se encontraban trabajando voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Natasha la cual solo sintió las miradas de todos.

-¡Ya pónganse a trabar! Bartón, te asesinare cuando menos lo esperes.

-(Fury) Genial ahora habrá un homicidio, ¿hay otra cosa que no me hayan informado antes?

-(Banner) En realidad queda una. La razón por la que escapamos es que ella… parece que conoce a Rogers.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella te conoce? ¿Tú la conoces?

-No, jamás en mi vida la había visto, pero cuando ella me vio se desmayó de la impresión y su hechizo se deshizo, pero puedo asegurarle esto, yo no la conozco.

-Pues ella parece saber quién eres, tendremos que hablar con ella y ver lo que sabe sobre ti.

-(Banner) Esta situación se les está saliendo de las manos Fury, se suponía que solo nos encargaríamos de hallarlos y dejarles en claro que somos sus aliados, ahora más bien parece que los tenemos como prisioneros de guerra.

-Entiendo su punto de vista pero la situación se ha vuelto así por cuenta misma, descuiden de todas formas trataremos a la chica con el respeto que se merece. No queremos que nos vaya a transformar en… arboles.

-(Steve) ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

-Mira por las cámaras, ya se encuentra en la celda desde hace un rato.

Cuando los otros 4 vieron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, vieron que la chica se encontraba aun desmayada en la celda especial, una joven que se veía prácticamente indefensa, pero que ocultaba en su interior un poder que ellos no comprendían. Rapunzel por su parte finalmente comenzó a despertar y recuperarse de los efectos del gas, cuando su vista se normalizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar, desorientada y sin saber lo que pasaba solo sabía que tenía que hacer lo posible por salir de ahí, sin embargo primero debía conseguir liberarse de su propio cabello. Con un movimiento rápido, solo giro en sentido contrario en el suelo hasta que consiguió liberarse.

-Fiu, listo ya está, pero hay demonios ahora me llevara toda la tarde poder hacer mi trenza de nuevo. Bien… ¿En dónde demonios estoy? Va a ser muy complicado salir de aquí cargando todo mi cabello, hay pascal te extraño tu sueles darme buenas ideas.

Rapunzel comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de salir de ese extraño lugar, comenzó caminando en círculos buscando cualquier debilidad en su prisión, cualquier cosa que le indicara una pista para salir de ahí, pensó y pensó sin saber que era observada desde las cámaras de seguridad. Luego de unos minutos recordó una cosa, y saco de su vestido el sartén que siempre llevaba con ella, esa pequeña arma que la había acompañado desde el principio seria la clave para escapar de ahí, solo debía utilizarla de la forma correcta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Déjenme Salir! ¡Quiero salir de Aquí! ¡Sáquenme!

Rapunzel había decidido solo golpear el cristal con su sartén lo más fuerte posible esperando que eventualmente este se rompiera permitiéndole escapar, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus intentos no conseguía nada y lo único que pensé fue seguir golpeando el cristal. En el puente de mando, Fury, los vengadores y todos los agentes que se encontraban ahí estaban viendo por las pantallas con incredulidad lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar.

-Se supone que es el espíritu de la primavera, tiene grandes poderes y lo mejor que se le ocurrió para intentar escapar fue golpear el cristal con un sartén… esto no puede estar sucediendo.

-Evidentemente si Fury, pero está asustada es racional que no piense con claridad, por lo menos eso me supongo. Miren en ese estado no responderá ninguna de nuestras preguntas, iré a hablar con ella, quizá pueda calmarla.

-(Natasha) Aguarda un segundo Steve, no puedes ir a hablar con ella, no sabemos de dónde es que te conoce o si sabe algo más sobre nosotros, por eso yo iré con ella, si pude sacarle información a Loki estoy seguro que podre sacarle algo a esta joven.

-(Banner) ¿Estas segura de ir? No creo que le dé mucho gusto verte.

-Descuida, ya no estamos en su tonto claro ahora soy yo quien tiene la ventaja.

Natasha se fue dejando a los presentes a la expectativa de lo que fuera a hacer, luego de algunos minutos vieron como ella comenzaba a llegar al sitio donde tenían a la joven la cual seguía tratando de salir.

-¡Ya déjenme salir! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

-Hey niña, ya cálmate, rayas el cristal.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah eres tú! Que extraño pensé que ya serías un árbol para este momento.

-No podrás vencerme tan fácilmente, he estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces y puedo asegurarte que mi fin no será el convertirme en un árbol de naranjas.

-Mira lamento mucho lo que iba a hacerles pero no podía permitirles irse y correr el riesgo de que le contaran a otros de mi ubicación, debo tomar mis propias precauciones.

-Pues no ha sido suficiente como podrás darte cuenta hemos logrado capturarte.

-Si eso ya lo sé y no me agrada, no he hecho absolutamente nada para que me tengan encerrada en este lugar y ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Por qué me tienen encerrada? Es mas ¿Por qué me estaban buscando? Creía que ya casi nadie sabía sobre mí y los demás.

-Digamos que encontramos información sobre ti y tus compañeros, la organización a la que representamos Shield se encarga de mantener el bienestar a nivel mundial e investigamos cualquier cosa que pueda ser considerada una amenaza.

-¿Entonces me ven como una amenaza?

-No en realidad, solo que tras confirmar que ustedes no eran una simple leyenda nos vimos en la necesidad de contactarlos, había un posible riesgo de que otros averiguaran sobre ustedes y de ser el caso no habrían sido tan amables.

-Y seguro ustedes lo son, poniéndome en esta jaula.

-Solo queremos tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, que sepan que somos aliados en caso de que lleguen a necesitar ayuda o mejor dicho en caso de que nosotros ocupáramos la suya.

-No sé si creerte o no, miren nosotros somos lo suficientemente poderosos para defendernos de cualquier amenaza, además si sabían de nosotros hubiera sido mejor que nos dejaran en paz, no nos gusta mucho que la gente interfiera en nuestros asuntos.

-Pues tendrán que hacer una excepción a la regla en esta ocasión.

-…

-Mira entiendo que te cueste creer que estamos de su lado tomando en cuenta la situación pero debes creerme, mientras más rápido cooperes más rápido podrás salir de aquí y continuar con tu vida y a tus deberes como guardiana de primavera.

-¿Intentaran usar mis poderes?

-Te prometo que no lo haremos.

-¿Intentaras lastimarnos?

-Nada de eso.

-¿Trataran de tener control sobre nosotros?

-No les haremos nada… lo prometo.

-… supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes.

-Me alegra ver que empiezas a cooperar. Que te parece si hacemos un clásico juego de preguntas, yo te hare una pregunta y tu podrás hacerme una ¿Aceptas?

-Está bien, pero quiero preguntar yo primero.

-Como quieras.

-Ok, a ver, a ver, a ver que debería preguntar ¡Uy! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quería preguntar hace mucho que no hablaba con un mortal! Veamos, veamos hay no sé qué preguntar mmmmmmmmm ¡Ya se!

Ese momento dejo a todos los agentes en el puente de mando y a la misma Natasha completamente a la expectativa, todos imaginaban que la chica quería información de su ubicación o sobre la organización, pero lo que nadie se esperaba fue la pregunta que grito la joven.

-¡¿Ese es tu color natural de cabello?!

Todos, incluso la vengadora quedaron en shock por la pregunta de la joven, podía preguntar lo que quisiera, y lo mejor que pensó fue en una pregunta que más bien parecía una mala broma.

-… ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, vamos respóndeme y más te vale que seas honesta.

-… bien… si… si es mi color natural.

-Oh lo sabía tú y mi amiga tendrán mucho en común, bueno déjame pensar mi siguiente pregunta.

-Detente un momento quieres, ya hiciste tu pregunta, ahora es mi turno.

-Em, no, me temo que no, sigo yo, por si lo olvidas tú me preguntaste ¿Qué? Esa fue tu pregunta y fue en turno, por lo tanto me toca preguntar a mí de nuevo.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Ah, ah, ah, tu dijiste una luego de la otra, no faltes a tu palabra.

-(No puedo creer que fui víctima de mi propio trato) Está bien… tú sigues.

-Bien, am ok, ok, ok, oh no sé qué preguntar ahora. ¡Ya se! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me sacaron de mi hogar? Me refiero al tiempo desde que me encontraron hasta este momento actual, tú entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Si claro, pues ha sido casi 2 días desde entonces, descuida no ha pasado nada interesante en realidad, no te perdiste de nada.

-Ya veo, así que han sido 2 días (Espero que no vayan a enloquecer por mi ausencia). Bien… gracias por decírmelo, puedes hacer tu pregunta ahora.

-Perfecto, ahora explícame ¿Cómo es que conoces a Rogers?

Esa pregunta capto la atención de todos los que estaban en el puente de mando, especialmente al mismo Rogers que deseaba saber cuál era su relación con la chica.

-Oh… bueno… yo quizá… ¡Paso! ¡Quiero otra pregunta!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste, bien nuevamente es mi turno.

-Espera, no, esa ya no te funcionara, hicimos un trato, ¡Responde mi pregunta!

-¡No lo hare! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo!

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Y lo hare a menos que sepas lo que te conviene! ¡Soy una agente y se cómo sacarle la información a las personas, no habría ninguna diferencia contigo, ¡Así que respóndeme!

-… Sabes que, ya no me interesa seguir jugando contigo, no pienso seguir con esto, asi que mejor vete retirando y déjame sola.

-¡No faltes a tu palabra! ¡Más te vale que respondas o yo misma me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡No te oigo, No te oigo! ¡Lalalalalalalalalalala! ¡No estás aquí, no puedo escuchar lo que dices! ¡Lalalalalalalalalalalala! ¡No te hare caso! ¡Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Mientras Rapunzel hacia un berrinche volvió a girar en el piso hasta quedar nuevamente envuelta por su cabello completamente el cual comenzaba a brillar mientras cantaba esa canción, Natasha por su parte se hartó de la situación y salió de ahí dando un grito y pateando una puerta. Cuando regreso al puente de mando todos se le quedaron viendo pero después de lanzarles una mirada asesina la mayor parte de los agentes volvieron a su trabajo.

-(Bartón) Veo que tu interrogatorio salió muy bien.

-¡Cállense, estoy harta! ¡Iré a descansar un rato, no me molesten!

-(Banner) Bueno, tal parece que estamos en el mismo punto de antes, lo único que descubrimos es que su cabello brilla cuando canta.

-(Fury) Supongo que de alguna manera se le puede clasificar como un mínimo avance, sin embargo aún no pudimos descubrir el cómo es que conoce a Rogers, tendremos que ver otra forma de sacarle esa información y toda la que tenga.

-(Steve) Por lo visto eso será muy difícil, ella supo cómo engañar a Natasha usando un juego de palabras que cualquier niño podría inventar.

-Lo sé y tendremos eso en cuenta, por ahora retírense, ya pensaremos en otra forma de lograrlo y cuando la tengamos los llamare.

Los 3 vengadores se retiraron del lugar, Banner con rumbo al laboratorio, Bartón fue a una sala de practica con las armas y mientras tanto Steve prefirió retirarse a descansar, ya en la cama su mente seguía agobiándolo, la chica lo conocía pero por alguna razón se puso muy nervioso cuando le preguntaron sobre ello y se negó a responder, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba que no querían hacerles saber? Sin darse cuenta, tal vez por el cansancio físico o mental termino durmiéndose. Entre tanto Rapunzel se encontraba en la celda, la joven ya tenía una idea de para que servían esos aparatos colocados en las paredes que apuntaban hacia ella, decidiendo no levantar sospechas solo se dedicó el resto del día a volver a trenzar su cabello. Cuando finalmente termino ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Hay! Al fin, esto es mucho más difícil cuando no hay nadie que te diga cómo vas quedando, (¡Oh!... esta sensación… la reconozco perfectamente… se están moviendo, seguro se darán cuenta de mi ausencia).

Fury permanecía en el puente, todo había estado en calma ese día hasta que de pronto unos sensores se activaron con gran intensidad en una de las pantallas.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-Lo lamento señor no lo sabemos bien, el satélite parece haber detectado 3 picos de alta energía en algún lugar, por eso el sistema se volvió loco debe ser una energía muy poderosa.

-¿¡Entonces que esperan!? ¡Averigüen de donde vienen!

Antes de que los agentes pudieran terminar de rastrear las señales, estas tan repentinas como aparecieron cesaron en un instante dejando todo en silencio como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¿Lograron rastrear de donde provenían esa señales?

-Me temo que no señor, fueron demasiado rápidas, ha sido imposible localizarlas.

-… ¿Qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo?

Rapunzel por su parte permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas en el centro de su pequeña prisión, la joven también había detectado las señales y a diferencia de Fury o los agentes, ella si sabía lo que significaban.

-(Como lo sospechaba, acaban de viajar hacia mi hogar, solo espero que no se vuelvan locos cuando vean que no estoy, pero igual supongo que no tardaran en localizarme… tal parece que el rescate viene en camino).

**Rapunzel se las ingenió para engañar a una vengadora XD Espero les esté gustando esta historia, todo indica que los amigos de la chica aparecerán pronto, además también volverá Tony y no mucho después podremos ver a Thor. Hasta entonces Nekoboy mty se despide, muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Los 4 Grandes

**De vuelta con el capítulo 5. Antes que nada o que luego haya dudas, el Hipo que estoy usando es el de 15 años. Les aviso de una vez para que luego no me anden preguntando XD **

Capítulo 5: Los 4 Grandes

Tras no haber obtenido nada de la joven la nave de Shield prosiguió su camino hacia la ubicación aislada en el Atlántico, las señales que se habían detectado seguían siendo un misterio y a pesar de los intentos fue imposible averiguar de dónde habían provenido. Pasados otros dos días ya se encontraban en la zona designada, el ambiente en general era de pesadez, puesto que en realidad no había nada que hacer más que vigilar a la joven encerrada, las comunicaciones eran limitadas ya de por sí, tampoco tenían nada para precisamente pasar el tiempo y el resto de los intentos por obtener información de ella fueron igual de frustrantes que el primero. Steve se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento tratando de perder el tiempo, no se le había permitido acercarse a la chica aun y tampoco estaba muy seguro de entender cómo funcionaban las maquinas en el puente de mando.

-(Esto ya me tiene harto, si ella me conoce entonces deberían dejar que hable con ella, no sé cuánto tiempo más soportare de esta manera).

Entre tanto en el puente, Fury se encontraba supervisando a los agentes en el lugar, no había en realidad ninguna novedad en los radares así que todo indicaba que sería otro día aburrido.

-(Si no conseguimos que esa chica hable pronto los altos mandos comenzaran a impacientarse, además no sé cuánto tiempo podamos soportar aquí sin hacer nada).

En el comedor de la nave, los otros tres vengadores igual que el resto de las personas ahí ya se encontraban cansados de la situación.

-¿Y si solo voy y le saco a patadas la información?

-No puedes hacerle eso Natasha.

-Él tiene razón, no podemos solo hacer eso, ya olvidaste que casi nos convierte en plantas, y además de eso su cabello brilla.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-(Bartón) ¿Qué que hay? Eso no es natural y era algo que no sabíamos, quien sabe qué clase de otros poderes extraños pueda tener.

-A eso agrégale que la tenemos cautiva, no creo que este de buen humor. Miren si no tenemos ni idea de cómo obtener algo de ella o como controlarla, si tuviéramos al resto de los guardianes aquí ¿Cómo podríamos controlarlos?

-Pues en eso tienes raz…

Antes de que terminara la oración, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la nave, Fury inmediatamente puso a los agentes a averiguar de donde provenían.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!

-Son los picos de energía que detectamos antes señor.

-¡¿De dónde vienen?!

-¡Estamos trazando las señales, en pocos segundos tendré los resultados! (Por favor, solo duren un poco mas)… ¡Listo! ¡Señor tenemos los resultados!

-¡¿Qué esperas, di de dónde vienen?!

-…Señor… las señales… están alrededor de la nave.

-¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar se escucharon dos fuertes explosiones, en la pista de aterrizaje provocando el pánico y alerta de todos los que estaban ahí, en pocos segundos más explosiones se escucharon rápidamente alrededor de la nave, sin embargo aún no lograban ver que o quien los estaba atacando, los vengadores presentes en la nave fueron rápidamente a con Fury en espera de una explicación.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡¿No ven que nos encontramos bajo ataque?! ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

-(Steve) ¡Si estamos bajo ataque! ¿Pero de quién?

-¡Que se yo! ¡Solo vayan a ayudar a los demás!

-¡Señor!

-¡¿Ahora que quieren?!

-¡Es un mensaje de otro agente en los pisos superiores! ¡Lo pondré en contacto ahora mismo!

En segundos en las pantallas, se vio a un joven agente que había logrado hacer comunicación con el puente de mando mientras en los pasillos a su alrededor el resto de los agentes intentaba escapar, además de eso se alcanzaban a ver pasar con rapidez flechas y algo como extraños rayos blancos, los agentes gritaban y debido al humo de una explosión casi no se alcanzaba a ver nada.

-¡Señor, menos mal logre contactarlos!

-Hijo ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahí arriba?

-No lo sé con seguridad, parece que nos abordaron dos intrusos, mientras tanto el otro sigue volando alrededor disparándonos según lo que alcance a escuchar.

-(Bartón) ¡¿Tienes idea de quiénes son?! ¡¿Has logrado verlos?!

-No en realidad no, pero estamos cayendo rápidamente no podemos hacer nada para retenerlos más tiempo, uno parece haber bajado ya a los pisos inferiores, deben estar buscando a la joven, cof cof cof, envíen ayuda antes de que… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

Un potente rayo blanco llego desde atrás destruyendo el comunicador, debido al humo no alcanzaron a ver quién lo había lanzado, sin embargo el agente si alcanzo a decirle hacia donde se dirigían, ahora sabían hacia donde buscarlos.

-(Fury) ¡Dense prisa! ¡No dejen que lleguen con la chica!

-(Banner) ¡¿No pensaras enviarme ahí verdad?!

-¡Tu mantente aquí! ¡Los demás vayan!

Steve, Bartón y Natasha fueron corriendo por los distintos pasillos hacia el lugar donde estaba la prisionera, en el camino había muchos agentes corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos, tratando de escapar de lo que sé que hubieran visto, no mucho después encontraron a muchos de ellos tirados en el suelo, otros atrapados por flechas y lo que era más impresionante, algunos se habían convertido en esculturas de hielo.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?

-Lo veo Bartón, pero no lo creo, es curioso tal vez así estabas cuando te encontraron Steve.

-Entre las pocas cosas que se es que no me encontraron de esa manera, dense prisa ya no estamos lejos y eviten chocar con las personas congeladas.

-¿No crees que eso es obvio?

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías Bartón, lo que me recuerda que después de eso me vengare por contarle a todo mundo lo que la chica quería hacerme!

-Tan amigable como siempre Natasha, espero que esos sujetos estén de tan buen humor como tú.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! ¡Aun estamos bajo ataque y están molestándose uno a otro como niños! ¡Ya basta!

-¡Pero ella empezó!

-¡Dije que no mas tonterías, Ya basta!

Los tres llegaron pronto al lugar donde tenían a la chica la cual aún estaba encerrada pero viendo al lado contrario de la sala. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente volteo y se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que mis amigos acaban de llegar.

-(Steve) ¿Qué?... (¿Sus amigos?)…

En ese momento comenzaron a caminar por ambos lados de la celda dos personas, por la izquierda un chico de cabello blanco con una sudadera azul que iba descalzo y llevaba un cayado en sus manos y por la derecha una chica de abundante cabello rizado rojizo, con un vestido verde y además llevaba un arco y flechas.

-(Bartón) ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

-(Jack) Hemos venido a recuperar a nuestra compañera.

-(Natasha) Lamento decírselos pero ella no ira a ninguna parte y ahora ustedes tampoco.

-(Mérida) ¿Y quién va a impedírnoslo? ¿Ustedes? No me hagan reír.

-(Steve) Escuchen no es necesario llegar a una confrontación, aún podemos dialogar razonablemente esto si sueltan sus armas, detienen el ataque y entran todos en ese lugar con ella.

-Déjame pensarlo…¡Jamás!

-(Bartón) Por lo visto será de la manera difícil, bien yo me encargare de la chica, ustedes del otro, igual no podrán hacer nada con esas armas tan primitivas comparadas a las nuestr…

Cuando apenas estaba preparando su arco y tomando una de sus flechas, otra pasó muy rápidamente y partió el arco y la flecha ante el asombro de todos.

-Imposible… esa cosa es de madera… no puede haber…

-¿No podría haberla roto? Pues adivina que ¡Lo hizo! Tal parece que mi arco y mis flechas antiguas son mejores que los tuyos.

-Ya detente Mérida, no tenemos tiempo que perder, me encargare personalmente de ponerle un fin a todo esto.

-(Natasha) ¡No sé lo que estés planeando hacer pero no te lo permitiré!

La viuda negra saco rápidamente un arma y salto de la barandilla superior donde estaban y se disponía a dispararle al joven, este sin embargo ni se inmuto, solo soltó un tranquilo soplido de aire y la pistola comenzó a congelarse rápidamente, Natasha la tiro al suelo debido al frio y esta solo un instante después se partió en dos por la temperatura congelante dejando asombrados a los otros tres.

-(Steve) Supongo que no será tan fácil enfrentarlos.

-¿Por qué no miran el resto de sus armas?

Como lo dijo los vengadores lo hicieron y comprobaron que sus armas y municiones se habían congelado completamente quedando inútiles.

-(Mérida) Tal parece que la balanza se inclinó a nuestro favor.

-¡No canten victoria! ¡No necesitamos armas para vencerlos!

-(Jack) Dudo mucho que enserio puedan hacer…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando de esa manera?

-… ¿Steve?... ¿Steve…Rogers?

-(Natasha) ¿Lo conoces?

-Esto no es posible… tiene que ser una broma…

Steve y los otros no entendían lo que pasaba, primero la joven y ahora este chico también parecía conocerlo. El joven comenzó a elevar su cayado con la mano izquierda, hasta que finalmente lanzo un fuerte grito.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

Jack rápidamente impacto el cayado contra el suelo y este detuvo a los presentes y comenzaron a congelarse hasta ser prácticamente de hielo, su hechizo había sido muy potente, todo y todos en la nave comenzaron a congelarse por completo, en el caso de las personas se volvían prácticamente hielo mientras la nave se cubría de escarcha y nieve en todas partes, solo él y sus amigas seguían iguales, Jack se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo cansado por el hechizo y volteo a ver a Rapunzel.

-¿Dime que no les contaste nada?

-Descuida no soy una boca floja, no he dicho absolutamente nada.

-Bien, creo que eso es un alivio.

-¿Ahora qué haremos Jack? Congelaste toda la nave, no podemos solo sacarla a la tonta de Rapunzel e irnos dejando esta cosa a la deriva en el océano.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Hay! Solo déjame pensar.

-Pues que sea rápido quieres, a diferencia tuya a nosotros no nos gusta que todo este congelado.

-Mira saquemos a Rapunzel de ahí y vayamos con Hipo, debe estar preguntándose qué demonios paso para que congelara esta tonta nave.

Mérida y Jack se las ingeniaron para sacar a su amiga la cual inmediatamente les dio un gran abrazo, cuando salieron al exterior Hipo y Chimuelo habían aterrizado en las pistas esperando por su regreso.

-¡Jack! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Digamos que nuestra situación es un poco más complicada de lo que esperábamos.

-¡Hipo, Hay estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver!

-No… me dejas respirar…

-Hay lo siento, ¡Chimuelo que alegría verte de nuevo!

El dragón correspondió el gesto dándole una lamida en la cara a la chica la cual solo rio por ello.

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda, hemos traído a alguien con nosotros.

-¿A quién Hipo?

-¿Quién más sino Pascal?

-¡Pascal!

Hipo saco de un pequeño morral al camaleón el cual al ver a su dueña salto inmediatamente con ella y esta lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, y hablando de ver, ¿Chicos como supieron lo que me sucedió?

-(Mérida) Bueno habíamos quedado de ir a visitarte ¿Recuerdas? Solo que cuando llegamos no estabas.

-(Jack) Pero encontramos a Pascal y él nos explicó lo que te paso, fue así como te encontramos, pero una mejor pregunta sería ¡¿Cómo demonios supieron de ti?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios dejaste que te atraparan?!

-Ah sí, eso, pues verán…

Rapunzel les explico a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado, todo de lo que se había enterado y lo que estaban planeando hacer esos sujetos.

-¿Aliados nuestros? ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos aliados?

-(Hipo) Ya se Mérida, no parecen confiables según lo que han hecho.

-Saben quizá no sea mala idea dejar a todos congelados a la deriva.

-(Jack) No podemos hacer eso, nosotros no le hacemos daño a la gente.

Mérida solo extendió sus manos dejándole en claro al joven que había congelado a todos en ese lugar.

-Bueno no les hice precisamente daño solo los contuve.

-(Rapunzel) Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-(Hipo) Tal vez podríamos hablar con ellos, no sé, darles una oportunidad, solucionar todo tranquilamente.

-(Jack) Siempre pensando en el bienestar de todos ¿Cierto? Bien trataremos de hablar con ellos, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que tanto saben de nosotros, no podemos dejar que le digan a cualquiera donde encontrarnos.

-(Mérida) ¿En serio hablaremos con ellos? Con los tres idiotas que intentaron detenernos.

-Con ellos y con su líder.

-(Rapunzel) ¿Pero quién es y donde está el líder?

-Me pareció haberlo visto en una sala grande cuando volaba con chimuelo, puedo apostar lo que quieran a que es el.

-(Jack) Bien ha quedado listo, vayamos a hablar con ellos.

-(Mérida) Espera Jack, los idiotas están en un lado y el jefe en otro, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para hablar con ellos al mismo tiempo?

Jack pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea. Pocos minutos después él y los demás se encontraban cargando a Natasha congelada tratando de llevarla hacia donde Hipo pensaba que debía estar la sala, solo que el plan de Jack no agradaba a todos.

-¡¿Cargarlos?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cargarlos?!

-Bueno Chimuelo no cabe por los pasillos Mérida, no hay de otra y dejen de quejarse que aún nos falta ir por los otros dos idiotas.

-Oigan chicos, no sé si fue mi imaginación o el hielo comienza a afectarme el cerebro ¿Pero ese de haya atrás no era Steve?

-(Rapunzel) Si lo era Hipo, puedo asegurártelo.

-Esto no es bueno.

-(Jack) Dímelo a mí, no será más fácil cargarlo a el hasta este lugar.

Los 4 chicos consiguieron con mucho esfuerzo lograr llevar a los 3 vengadores hasta el puente de mando y los dejaron junto Fury y Banner, según Hipo el primero parecía ser el líder cuando sobrevoló la nave. Cuando los dejaron en posición, fue que dejaron caerse un momento y recuperar el aliento.

-Hay, hay, hay, ya me canse, una princesa no debería hacer estas cosas.

-Rapunzel yo también soy princesa y puedo asegurarte que esto no es nada del otro mundo, pero yo también termine cansada.

-Jack, ¿Qué esperas para deshacer el hechizo?

-Ya voy Hipo, solo ah, ah, ah, dame un segundo. Bien, ya, estoy bien, ¿Están listos? Bien, es momento de descongelar a todos en este lugar.

Jack volvió a impactar su cayado contra el suelo y el hielo comenzó a deshacerse en toda la nave y las personas volvían a la normalidad, solo que con una sensación muy fría recorrerles todo su cuerpo.

-(Fury) ¡Ah! ¡Por todos los cielos!

-(Banner) Frio, muy frio.

-(Steve) Santo dios, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Los congele, eso fue lo que paso.

-(Fury) ¿Qué?

Solo en ese momento Fury, los vengadores y todos los agentes presentes notaron la presencia de los chicos.

-(Steve) ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos congelados?

-(Mérida) Solo un rato, ya es de tarde.

-(Fury) ¿Por qué rayos nos atacaron? No mejor aún ¿Por qué nos tenías que congelar?

-(Jack) Pues cuando fuimos a ver a Rapunzel nos topamos con la sorpresa de que había sido secuestrada, por eso los atacamos y en cuanto a congelarlos, pues solo hicimos lo mismo que ustedes, tomamos precauciones.

-(Hipo) Ahora antes de que empecemos a pelear nuevamente respondan… ¿Ustedes quiénes son? ¿Para qué nos quieren?

-(Banner) Todo eso lo responderá Fury, él es quien nos hizo buscarlos.

-Lo que sucede es que nos enteramos de su existencia, y tras finalmente conseguir capturar a uno de ustedes hicimos contacto con… Esperen... ¿Aun funcionan los comunicadores?

-Lo dudo mucho, con mis poderes de seguro han quedado completamente inútiles, no podrán conseguir hablar con nadie, solo estamos nosotros y ustedes aquí en alta mar, nadie puede venir a ayudarlos.

-(Natasha) Jefe aun sirven, haremos contacto con la base en unos segundos.

-…

Tras escuchar esas palabras Jack y los demás abrieron muy grades los ojos, si venían más personas estarían en problemas y no podían permitir que eso sucediera. Desde fuera se podía ver la nave avanzando por el océano cuando repentinamente volvió a congelarse por completo. No mucho después, esta volvió a descongelarse y todas las personas en ella también.

-(Bartón) Hay dios, esta helado.

-(Steve) ¿Ahora por qué hiciste eso?

-(Rapunzel) Listo, ahora si están incomunicados.

Cuando escucharon bien se dieron cuenta que los controles de comunicación habían sido completamente destruidos, ahora definitivamente se encontraban incomunicados.

-(Jack) Listo, ahora nosotros volvemos a tener el control.

-(Fury) Perfecto, estamos a la deriva, ¿Estarán contentos me supongo?

-(Mérida) No precisamente pero a final de cuenta a nosotros no nos afecta.

-(Natasha) Antes de que me decida a partirles la cara, ¿Para qué nos han juntado?

-(Rapunzel) Con calma, no hay que ponernos violentos, solo pensamos hablar eso es todo, era lo que querían a final de cuentas ¿No?

-(Banner) Si eso querían no hubiera sido necesario atacarnos y después congelarnos dos veces seguidas.

-(Jack) Bueno ustedes se llevaron a Rapunzel y no la dejaron hablar, solo dimos ojo por ojo. Pero volvamos al punto aquí, supuestamente ustedes querían hablar con nosotros, ¿De qué es lo que quieren hablar?

-(Fury) Yo les explico, verán nos enteramos de ustedes al estar investigando…

Luego de un buen rato de platica Fury y los vengadores habían logrado finalmente entablar un dialogo con los 4 grandes, explicándoles el porqué de su insistencia al buscarlos y la importante necesidad de contactarlos. Steve al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para verlos bien, como lo suponían eran solo unos jóvenes, los mayores con apariencia de 18 años a lo mucho, le era difícil creer que pudieran contener tales poderes, pero aún más intrigante era su relación con ellos. Los chicos por su parte prestaban atención a todo lo que ellos decían, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había sido Hydra quien mantenía toda la información referente a ellos no pudieron evitar sentir cierto alivio cuando esa información cayó en manos de las personas correctas. Todo indicaba que podían confiar en estas personas, por lo menos de momento eso parecía.

-(Jack) ¿Una alianza? ¿Por si ocurre un ataque?

-Si es eso básicamente, en caso de que necesiten ayuda pueden pedirla o en caso de que nosotros necesitemos la suya podríamos contactarlos.

-(Hipo) ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?

-La idea era darles unos comunicadores especiales con lo que solo nosotros podríamos establecer contacto, pero al parecer ya los han destruido. Sin embargo dejando ese asunto de lado ahora díganos, ¿Están dispuestos a cooperar y a formar una alianza?

Los chicos se miraron rápidamente unos a otros y después se juntaron formando un circulo, susurraron algunas cosas y en pocos segundos se separaron para volver a ver a los demás, fue entonces que los cuatro dijeron con una voz firme y clara lo que pensaban.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

La reacción de todos los presentes fue de total desconcierto, a pesar de haber demostrado que eran de confianza y que podían ser valiosos aliados, ellos no estaban dispuestos a cooperar. Todo indicaba que esta situación iría para largo.

**Pues los chicos no quieren cooperar, ¿Qué será de ellos ahora? ¿Qué harán Fury y los demás? ¿Se descubrirá la relación de ellos con Steve? Todas estas preguntas se responderán próximamente. **

**Nota mi pronto voy a subir a mi cuenta un fic que no es propiamente mío sino de un amigo, decidió hacer un crossover de Mirai Nikki con Kingdom Hearts, así que si les interesa o tienen amigos que gusten de la serie y el juego pueden comentarles y darse una vuelta para leerlo.**

**Bien es todo por ahora Nekoboy mty se despide.**


	6. Chapter 6 Capturados

**De regreso con el capítulo 6. Nota: Decidí que los 4 granes llevan consigo un collar el cual lleva un medallón con el símbolo respectivo de cada uno, supongo que sabrán perfectamente cuáles son sus símbolos per en caso de que no se los repito.**

**Jack un copo de nieve**

**Hipo el escudo de dragón**

**Rapunzel el sol**

**Mérida el símbolo de los osos. **

**Ahora si empecemos con el capítulo. **

Capítulo 6: Capturados

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-… ¡¿Qué?!

-(Jack) Lo que escuchaste calvo de un solo ojo, no habrá ninguna alianza entre los cuatro grandes y ustedes montón de gente extraña. Ahora si nos permiten es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos.

-(Natasha) ¿Se dan cuenta de que están dentro de nuestra nave? Incluso si logran salir de aquí sabemos su localización.

-(Mérida) ¿Y eso que? Podríamos vencerlos cuando queramos, toma en cuenta que ya los congelaron 2 veces.

-(Fury) ¿Están completamente seguros de su decisión?

-(Jack) Miren la situación es esta, nosotros hemos vivido mucho tiempo, nuestros poderes son más fuertes de lo que puedan imaginar, controlamos el cambio de la estaciones y tenemos por tanto un gran influencia en el mundo. No necesitamos ayuda para defendernos, y además de todo hace ya mucho tiempo decidimos que no nos involucraríamos en los problemas de los mortales, si aun sabiendo con un año de anticipación el ataque en Nueva York no hicimos nada ¿Por qué razón estaríamos interesados en formar una alianza ahora?

-(Bartón) Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con el ataque en Nueva York? ¿Acaso ustedes sabían lo que Loki planeaba hacer? ¿Desde un año antes? ¿Cómo podrían saber eso ustedes si no se involucran con mortales?

-(Hipo) Jack tiene una habilidad más a parte de sus poderes naturales del invierno, una habilidad que ningún otro de nosotros tiene, él puede ver el futuro.

-(Banner) ¿Qué? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

-No es que lo vea completo, solo algunas imágenes cada tanto, pero lo suficientemente claras para saber lo que pasara. Además no es como que pueda saber todo el futuro, tomen en cuenta que no previmos esta situación.

-(Steve) ¿Y a pesar de eso no decidieron dejar su orgullo atrás? Sabiendo tan valiosa información solo dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso.

-(Rapunzel) Las visiones no siempre son confiables, además él no puede saber siempre quiénes son los buenos o los malos, de cualquier forma decidimos no intervenir, es mejor que las cosas sigan su camino en vez de alterarlo.

-(Rapunzel) Si hiciéramos eso, el futuro puede volverse impredecible y peligroso, fue otra razón por la que decidimos no intervenir en la vida de los mortales.

-(Hipo) Nos mantenemos al margen de todo y solo cumplimos con nuestro papel en este mundo.

-(Jack) Así es como ha sido… y así es como debe ser. Por eso mismo tampoco formaremos una alianza, sus asuntos y los nuestros son muy diferentes, no tienen el por qué mezclarse.

-(Fury) Miren sé que no consideran esto de importancia pero ya no pueden solo seguir viviendo como antes, si nosotros los hemos encontrado tarde o temprano alguien más lo hará y no hay nada que garantice que podrán defenderse en caso de que no sean buenas personas, somos muchas personas en este lugar que saben sobre ustedes y muchas otras en tierra firme que están pendientes de esta misión, la información aunque segura en nuestra agencia podría ser robada en cualquier momento y luego alguien podría ir tras ustedes.

-Entonces supongo que lo más apropiado es hacer que se olviden de todo.

-(Steve) ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

-Si hay tantas personas sabiendo sobre nosotros puede ser algo peligroso, lo mejor es hacerlos olvidar todo lo referente a este asunto.

-(Banner) ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso?

-(Hipo) Jack ¿No estarás pensando en hacer lo que creo?

-Es necesario… hay que quitarles a todos sus memorias.

Esa frase capto la atención de todos, ¿Quitarles sus memorias? ¿Eso ni si quiera era posible? ¿Oh… si lo era?

-(Rapunzel) Jamás le hemos quitado sus recuerdos a tanta gente.

-No será tan difícil, solo hay que concentrarnos bien para quitárselos a todas las personas en este lugar, después iremos a su base esa a encargarnos del resto.

-(Mérida) Oh lastima, esperaba poder continuar nuestra batalla, supongo que no se puede conseguir todo en la vida.

-Descuiden igual esto no dolerá, ya lo hice en una ocasión con Steve así que pueden estar seguros que no les pasara nada.

-¿Qué me hiciste qué?

-Descuida no lo recuerdas, es por eso mismo que te parecemos familiares, en cambio nosotros recordamos todo perfectamente.

Los chicos tomaron los símbolos de sus collares y estos comenzaron a irradiar luces. Steve apenas si entendía lo que estaba pasando, ellos le habían quitado sus memorias antes ¿Pero por qué? Sea cual fuera la respuesta no lo averiguaría pues ahora él y todos en la nave olvidarían lo que sucedía. Las luces comenzaron a brillar más y más mientras los chicos mantenían una expresión seria.

-(Rapunzel) Ya es momento, de olvidar. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antes de que pudieran usar su hechizo una potente explosión se sintió en la parte superior haciendo caer a los chicos y a muchos otros en el puente de mando. Los jóvenes temiendo un ataque salieron huyendo de ahí lo antes posible.

-(Steve) ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

-(Fury) No lo sé pero ellos están escapando, ¡Ahora rápido vayan tras ellos!

-(Natasha) ¿Quién habrá provocado esa explosión?

-(Bartón) No lo sé, pero nos salvó por muy poco.

-(Steve) Dense prisa, no podemos dejar que se vayan, tengo que hablar con ese chico otra vez.

Mientras ellos corrían por los pasillos de la nave, en las pistas de aterrizaje se estaba desatando un verdadero caos, Chimuelo disparaba constantemente contra algo que estaba en el cielo, solo que al no tener a su jinete para volar por cuenta propia se encontraba muy limitado y no podía dirigir sus ataques con precisión, como resultado de ellos estos eran fallidos o se impactaban contra naves que estaban estacionadas. La frustración era evidente en su rostro pues a diferencia suya los ataques de su adversario lograban impactarlo con mucha más frecuencia, el dragón sabía que si su jinete y el resto de sus amigos no llegaban pronto estarían en grandes problemas. Luego de unos minutos los chicos llegaron a la superficie y vieron como chimuelo estaba disparándole a una figura veloz en el cielo.

-Hay que apurarnos, chicas ustedes suban con Hipo a chimuelo, yo me encargare de distraer a esa cosa.

-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Jack?!

-Conozco esa figura roja, y también conozco lo obstinado que puede ser al tratarse de un combate.

Jack alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose contra la figura lanzándole un rayo de hielo el cual lo distrajo de su ataque contra el dragón y comenzó a perseguirlo. Hipo y las chicas fueron corriendo donde Chimuelo pero antes de que pudieran subir una flecha por poco logra darles.

-Adivinen, ya tengo un nuevo arco.

-Perfecto, ahora podremos continuar con nuestra pelea. Pero te lo advierto si hay alguien aquí que sabe de arquería, ¡Esa soy Yo!

Con un movimiento rápido la chica le disparo a los otros haciéndolos esquivar la flecha, pronto ella y el arquero comenzaron su propia batalla. Entre tanto Natasha, fue directamente contra el chico menor pero este fue protegido por su dragón el cual con una sola embestida logro aventarla lejos de ellos, la agente se repuso de inmediato y saco sus armas para comenzar a disparar, nuevamente el dragón protegió al chico cubriéndolo con sus alas, Natasha que aún no cabía del todo en su asombro por ver a esa criatura quedo aún más sorprendida de que las balas no atravesaban la piel de la bestia. Rapunzel por su parte solo contaba con su sartén y su pequeño camaleón para defenderse de Steve pero ambos en vez de atacar más bien se dieron cuenta de que ninguno tenía la intención de hacerlo. Jack permanecía volando alrededor de la nave mientras era perseguido por la otra figura, ambos estaban muy parejos pues ninguno conseguía darle un disparo certero al otro. En el puente de mando, Fury y los demás veían por las cámaras el caos que estaba ocurriendo afuera y al mismo tiempo trataban de averiguar quién era el que había iniciado el ataque.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? ¿Ya lograron averiguar algo?

-Señor, estamos recibiendo un comunicado, lo pondré el altavoz.

Cuando pusieron el mensaje se comenzó a escuchar una escandalosa música, la cual Fury reconocía perfectamente, ahora sabían quién estaba ahí afuera causando tantos problemas.

-Stark…

-Hola Fury, linda fiesta la que tienen aquí, debieron avisarme desde el principio.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-El satélite me dijo que algo había sucedido con esta nave de Shield, quedo incomunicada por un tiempo y luego Pepper me convenció para venir a verlos. ¿Así que estos son los 4 Grandes eh? No parecían tan sorprendentes en los dibujos.

-Escúchame bien Stark, no podemos permitir que se vayan, tienes que encargarte de ese chico y de los demás, pero mantente alerta, son más peligrosos de lo que aparentan.

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo.

Jack había aterrizado en la torre del portaviones y comenzó a dispararle rayos de hielo a Stark quien lograba esquivarlo fácilmente para disgusto del otro.

-¡Deja de moverte tanto! ¡Tenemos asuntos importantes que hacer! ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo!

-Déjame decirte algo amigo, no creo que tengas algo más importante que hacer que pelear contra mí, te estoy dando un gran honor, no todos pueden presumir que me han tenido como su oponente.

-Sabes eres más arrogante en vivo que por televisión, no entiendo como la gente te soporta.

-Misterios del universo, así de simple es.

-Esto ya me está cansando, voy a terminarlo ahora.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Solo mira mi collar.

-¿Qué?

-(Natasha) ¡No lo hagas Stark! ¡Con esa cosa te quitara la memoria! ¡Evita mirar esa collar a como dé lugar!

Después de eso Stark se alejó un poco manteniendo la vista siempre en otra dirección, aunque la agente no fuera precisamente su amiga sabía que tampoco le diría una mentira en una situación como esa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres mirar el collar?

-Mantente alejado, no me hagas tener que partirte la cara.

-Cómo si no hubiera escuchado eso antes, la situación es esta amigo, no puedo permitir que más gente sepa de nosotros.

-Pues entonces, tendrás muchas dificultades

Stark le lanzo rápidamente un ataque de sus reactores haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

-Muy buen ataque, me tomaste con la guardia baja. Ahora es mi turno.

Con un gran salto Jack se elevó por los aires y luego le apunto con su cayado mandando una gran cantidad de rayos de hielo contra él, los cuales congelaron su traje.

-Ah, Jarvis, tenemos un problema.

-Estoy consciente de ello señor.

-Perfecto así no me molestaras más, ahora debo encargarme de los otros.

-Jarvis, date prisa comienza a hacer fluir la energía del traje para descongelarlo.

-Ya había pensado eso señor estoy implementando su plan, pero desgraciadamente me encuentro limitado en cuanto a la velocidad que puedo hacerlo, el hielo congelo varios de los sistemas.

-¡Solo hazlo y ya! ¡Se escapa!

Mientras Tony permanecía congelado en la torre de comunicaciones, Natasha y Bartón tenían su propia batalla, una contra un dragón y su jinete, mientras el otro en una batalla de arquería con la chica. En cierto punto al agente necesito cubrirse detrás de un avión para protegerse del incesante ataque de la joven, a diferencia de él, sus flechas no parecían agotarse.

-Ah, ah, ah, esto no puede estar pasando.

-¡Hey amigo! ¡Sal de ahí no te escondas! ¡Aun tengo mucha energía para pelear! ¡No me digas que ya te cansaste y te diste cuenta de quién es la mejor!

-Esa chica, está loca, ¡Hey Natasha me vendría bien algo de ayuda!

-Encárgate de tus asuntos Bartón, yo estoy muy ocupado disparándole a ese monstruo.

-¡Chimuelo no es ningún monstruo! ¡Retráctate de eso!

-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!

-Bien tú lo pediste, ¡Lánzale una bola de plasma!

El dragón acato la orden y disparo directamente contra la agente la cual logro esquivarlo por muy poco, aun así los constantes ataques del dragón le daban muy poco tiempo para recuperarse, para colmo ninguna de sus armas era efectiva contra él y conseguir separar al chico de la bestia parecía un acto imposible. Bartón por otro lado había quedado solo con su arco para bloquear las flechas de su oponente la cual parecía estar tomando todo el asunto como si fuera un entrenamiento de lo más sencillo. En cierto punto ambos quedaron juntos cubriéndose detrás de un jet.

-Ellos no son gente normal ah ah ah.

-¿En qué te basas? No nos entrenaron para luchar contra dragones y arqueros mágicos, ah ah ah, dime que siquiera lograste hacer que se le acabaran sus flechas.

-Si fuera ese el caso no estaría aquí contigo ¿o sí?

-Bien, solo me queda una granada de gas, tenemos que usarla para bloquear su visión y luego... ¿Qué está sucediendo? Hay hielo en mis pies.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, nos dejaron atrapados.

-Me temo que se olvidaron de mí. Chicos muy buen trabajo los felicito, pero ya es hora de irnos.

-Está bien, igual hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta acción. ¡Hasta fue divertido!

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a algo como esto divertido Mérida? Estuvimos por muy poco de ser hechos prisioneros, de no ser por chimuelo ellos pudieron luchar ambos contra ti.

-Hay por favor no seas un aguafiestas Hipo. ¿Un segundo? ¿Y Rapunzel?

Cuando los guardianes y el dragón voltearon vieron a su amiga que seguía de pie frente al otro vengador, ninguno de ellos hacia ningún movimiento solo se miraban uno al otro. Los otros dos agentes que permanecían pegados al piso solo le gritaban a su compañero para que hiciera algo y los detuviera. Sin embargo el seguía inmóvil, al mismo tiempo los compañeros de la chica le decían que se encargara de el de una vez por todas.

-¡Rapunzel, hazlo, encárgate de el!

-P-pero Jack…

-Amiga ya no tenemos tiempo, hazlo tu si no quieres que yo me encargue de el con mis flechas.

-Chicos… esto no está bien…

-Por lo general yo no suelo decir estas cosas pero Rapunzel, ellos empezaron al haberte secuestrado, vamos solo usa tu sartén y sube a Chimuelo ahora.

-Amigos… no…

-Suficiente si tu no lo haces yo lo hare, si fui capaz de quitarle sus memorias antes me puedo encargar de esto perfectamente.

-¡Jack no lo hagas!

-¡No me dejaste opción!

-¡Alto! Antes de que pienses congelarme o cualquier otra cosa dime… ¿Qué tengo que ver con ustedes? ¿Por qué me quitaste mis memorias?

-No voy a decírtelo, escucha no tengo nada contra ti eres buena persona, pero igual que ellos sabes demasiado. Es mejor que olviden tod… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Mérida) ¿Qué rayos fue… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Hipo) ¡Mérida No! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Rapunzel) ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Adivinen quien se descongelo y está de vuelta al juego!

Tony había logrado descongelarse y había lanzado ataques contra los otros tres chicos haciéndolos caer desmayados, el dragón de inmediato extendió sus alas para proteger a su jinete y sus amigos para después lanzarle un rugido amenazador a Stark que seguía en el aire apuntando. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a dispararle la última chica se puso en frente de él.

-¡No hagas nada Chimuelo! Esto se acabó, perdimos, no intentes nada… ¡Ya me escucharon no! ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Solo deténganse!

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes hablar enserio?

-Claro que lo hago hombre de metal, hablo por los cuatro, nos rendimos…

La joven fue a ayudar a sus amigos que permanecían inconscientes, mientras Stark se encargaba de liberar a los otros dos, en cuestión de segundos un gran número de agentes armados llegaron y los dejaron completamente rodeados. Los agentes sometieron a Rapunzel, se llevaron a sus compañeros, Chimuelo al ver como se llevaban a Hipo y los otros, sabía que no tenía otra opción más que rendirse, así que solo dejo que lo encerraran a él en un bodega diferente. Todo el proceso había sido relativamente rápido, Steve no dijo nada ni intento detener a los suyos, aunque una parte de él sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era muy peligroso, otra parte sabía que sería su última oportunidad para saber la relación que mantenía con ellos y esta ocasión no la iba a desaprovechar. Regreso junto con los demás y sin embargo lo que nadie noto fue que una pequeña criatura verde había escapado de su atención, la criatura cambio rápidamente de colores confundiéndose con su entorno y desapareciendo por completo a la vista.

Paso todo un día para que la nave pudiera reparar y restablecer las comunicaciones, además de que se había extendido una epidemia de gripe entre una gran cantidad del personal, todo resultado probablemente de haber sido congelados 2 veces en tan poco tiempo. Los 4 chicos habían sido llevados devuelta a la prisión donde habían mantenido primeramente a Rapunzel.

-Hay… mi cabeza me duele mucho.

-(Hipo) ¡Jack! Por fin despiertas.

-¿Qué demonios paso?

-(Mérida) Pues recibimos un ataque sorpresa y fuimos capturados eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Capturados? Genial lo que nos faltaba, ¿Rapunzel por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?

-Ya tranquilícense quieren, sé que mi desempeño en batalla no fue el mejor pero…

-(Mérida) ¿Tu desempeño en batalla?

-(Hipo) Punzie, tu no hiciste nada.

-Miren, el punto aquí es que no tenemos por qué pelear, ahora podríamos solucionar todo pacíficamente.

-Si… yo creo que no, mejor congelare este lugar de nuevo y ¿Esperen? ¡¿Dónde está mi callado?!

-(Hipo) No está aquí.

-(Mérida) Se lo llevaron junto con mi arco, mis flechas, el sartén de Punzie y seguramente también tienen a Chimuelo en alguna parte.

-Perfecto, estamos desarmados. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-No del todo, tengo un plan, de hecho ya está implementándose.

-(Hipo) ¿Tienes un plan? ¿Cuál?

-Acérquense, no quiero que nos oigan, miren mi plan es… ¡Pascal!

-¿La iguana?

-Camaleón Jack, camaleón, miren antes de que me atraparan le dije a Pascal que escapara y se escondiera hasta que fuera seguro, después el buscaría una forma de liberarnos, saldremos de aquí y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-(Hipo) ¿Enserio crees que él pueda sacarnos de aquí?

-Es Pascal, podrá ser pequeño pero tiene una determinación y un valor más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, es un pequeño furia nocturna en potencia, además es prácticamente imposible que lo detecten. ¿Ah?

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Fury venir junto con el resto de su equipo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, cuatro seres de leyenda encerrados.

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo, da la casualidad de que ya estamos esperando la ayuda, saldremos de aquí en muy poco tiempo, tengo a un infiltrado recorriendo su nave en este mismo momento.

-Déjame adivinar, es pequeño, de color verde y con escamas.

-… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Natasha en ese momento mostro una pequeña jaula que llevaba en las manos y ahí dentro se podía apreciar a Pascal encerrado.

-¿Pascal?...

-(Bartón) No pensabas que en una nave tan automatizada como esta no detectaríamos a tu amigo ¿O sí?

-(Mérida) ¡Es oficial nunca vamos a salir de aquí!

-(Hipo) Bien ya nos tienen, ¿Ahora qué es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros?

-Simple, trataremos de razonar una última vez, en caso de que ustedes se nieguen o de que intenten atacar o congelarnos de nuevo, su destino no será precisamente agradable. Entonces ustedes deciden ¿Hablaran o prefieren arriesgarse a un futuro incierto?

-(Jack)…Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

-(Rapunzel) De acuerdo, les diremos lo que quieran saber, pero antes de eso ¡Liberen a Pascal!

-(Fury) Me temo que en esta ocasión nosotros tenemos el mando. Liberaremos a tu mascota, en cuanto ese chico le devuelva a Rogers sus memorias.

-¿Y por qué quería yo hacer eso?

-(Tony) La vida de la lagartija está en peligro, debería ser suficiente.

-¡Es un Camaleón! Jack por favor, no dejes que le hagan algo a Pascal, solo devuélvele sus recuerdos a Steve.

Tras un momento de silencio en que Jack solo miro directamente a los ojos de la chica finalmente accedió.

-Está bien… le devolveré sus recuerdos.

-(Fury) Perfecto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Es todo muy fácil, Steve haz favor de acercarte al cristal.

-Oh, claro enseguida.

Jack y Steve quedaron uno frente a otro con el cristal separándolos, el resto de los presentes solo observaba la situación, el guardián se quitó su collar dejándolo en su mano izquierda, después con la derecha hizo un movimiento en forma de circulo sobre el collar y un rayo azul comenzó a surgir, él lo dirigió hacia el vengador y el rayo entro rápidamente en su cabeza.

-Listo, ya está.

-(Tony) ¿Te encuentras bien capipaleta?

-Sí, estoy bien… recuerdo… ahora recuerdo todo…Jack.

-Hola de nuevo Steve.

**Jack le ha devuelto sus memorias a Steve, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué será de los 4 grandes? ¿Qué amenazas podrían acercarse? Estas preguntas y más se responderán próximamente, Nekoboy mty está en Facebook por si gustan agregarme. **

**Adivinen el 20 de Enero de este año cumplí ya 1 Año aquí en Fanfiction y debo decir que me siento muy feliz con la buena aceptación que me han dado y que a la gente le gusten mis historias. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7 Misterios Resueltos

**De regreso con el capítulo 7**

Capitulo 7: Misterios Resueltos

Finalmente el vengador había recuperado sus recuerdos, ahora todas las cosas volvían a tener sentido para él, en cambio para el resto de su equipo las cosas seguían siendo un misterio.

-Jack…Rapunzel, Hipo, Mérida.

-Perfecto ya nos recuerdas mi trabajo aquí está hecho. ¡Ahora sáquenos de aquí, antes de que congele esta nave por tercera vez!

-(Fury) No tan rápido amigo albino, aún hay cosas por charlar.

-(Mérida) Ya decía yo que el calvito de un solo ojo saldría con algo.

-Ignorare tu comentario, ahora Steve ¿En verdad recuerdas a estos chicos?

-Sí… ahora puedo recordar todo.

-(Natasha) Entonces dinos, ¿Cómo es que los conoces?

Antes de que el digiera una palabra todos vieron como Jack y los demás comenzaron a sentarse o en el caso de Mérida tirarse de espaldas en el suelo.

-(Tony) ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora?

-(Jack) Ponernos cómodos, ustedes también deberían hacerlo, hay esta va a ser una larga historia.

-(Rapunzel) Lo sé y lo peor es que no hay nada que comer.

-(Fury) Ok esto ya es suficiente Steve haz favor de contar todo lo que recuerdas, empezando por cuando fue que los conociste.

-Los conocí en la guerra.

-(Tony) ¿Qué? ¿Los conociste en ese entonces?

-Sí, fue durante una de mis misiones.

-FLASHBACK-

Durante una noche de luna llena, Steve se encontraba avanzando por un bosque alemán en compañía de su unidad, finalmente habían conseguido pistas sobre la ubicación de uno de los cuarteles de Hydra y se dirigían hacia halla.

-Continúen avanzando, para la media noche deberíamos estar llegando al cuartel.

-Hemos estado recorriendo este camino durante horas, necesitamos descansar un momento.

-No tenemos tiempo, debemos seguir y liberar a los prisioneros que tengan, ya después de eso podremos descansar.

-Capitán, jamás me atrevería a discutirle, pero si no descansamos pronto no tendremos ninguna fuerza para el ataque cuando lleguemos a esa base.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero deben comprender estamos en territorio del enemigo, tienen la ventaja del terreno y si se enteran de nuestra presencia en la zona no dudaran ni un segundo en asesinarnos, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos tanto por nuestra seguridad como para tomarlos por sorpresa.

-De todas formas no creo que unos minutos descansando causen un gran diferencia, Capitán si tan solo... ¡Ah!

-¿Pero qué?... ¡Agáchense!

Al voltear en dirección al soldado vieron que había recibido un balazo directo en la cabeza el cual había sido un golpe mortal, antes de que pudieran hacer algo comenzaron a aparecer varios soldados de Hydra iniciando una lluvia de balas sobre ellos, si bien Steve consiguió refugiarse rápidamente tras un árbol los otros 8 soldados que lo acompañaban no tuvieron esa suerte y todos fueron asesinados en unos instantes. Sin apoyo y con solo un arma la cual era insuficiente solo tenía una opción, debía retirarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible esperando perderlos.

-¡Demonios! Precisamente era por esto que me negaba a detenerme.

-¡Sigan disparando! ¡No tiene a donde escapar! ¡Acaben con ese desgraciado!

El capitán seguía corriendo a través del bosque sabiendo que los 5 soldados de Hydra que lo perseguían se encontraban muy cerca, el camino que atravesaba era todo un desafío, había arboles caídos, rocas peligrosas y todo eso además de que el bosque estaba en total oscuridad, lo único que podía notar eran las chispas que provocaban los disparos al impactar contra otras cosas. Si continuaba de esa forma podría ser asesinado o peor aún, terminar siendo capturado. Finalmente llego hasta un claro y desde ahí pudo notar que había una zanja la cual era lo suficientemente profunda para esconderlo y esperar para contratacar.

-¡¿En dónde demonios se metió?!

-¡¿A dónde ha ido?!

-¡No pierdan tiempo! ¡Búsquenlo! ¡Vamos, Vamos!

-¡Aquí me encuentro malditos!

Steve permanecía en la zanja y utilizando su arma consiguió darles disparos certeros a 4 de los soldados, solo uno había quedado logrando escapar cubriéndose detrás de una roca. Así comenzaron un tiroteo intentando darse el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente a ambos se les acabaron las municiones, la solución estaba ahí en el suelo tomar las armas de los soldados muertos. Al mismo tiempo y con una gran velocidad salieron de sus escondites y tomaron una arma cada uno, antes de que el soldado pudiera disparar el Capitán lanzo su escudo rápidamente contra el otro, este alcanzo a agacharse evitando así el golpe para después dispararle logrando asestarle tres balazos en su pierna izquierda provocando que cayera al suelo. Antes de que pudiera darle un último tiro el escudo había rebotado contra un árbol y regreso asestándole un golpe directo en la cabeza terminando así con la vida del soldado. El capitán se había salvado por muy poco aunque había terminado con heridas las cuales continuaban sangrando, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y trato de ponerse en contacto con su superiores pero el transmisión había quedado inservible, herido y completamente solo su única oportunidad era conseguir uno de los transmisores de los soldados caídos, pero después de correr por todo el bosque no estaba seguro de que dirección debía tomar. Su situación era terrible, comenzó a caminar por el bosque pero la herida continuaba sangrando y alentando su paso, luego de un tiempo tuvo que detenerse forzosamente, se recostó contra un árbol y decidió esperar a que llegara ayuda, se suponía que otra unidad de los suyos llegaría en poco tiempo, solo esperaba que no tardaran.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a la pérdida de sangre y de conocimiento, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia su dirección, se encontraba completamente seguro de que debía ser la unidad que lo debería estar buscando, pero cuando volteo vio a una chica de largo cabellos dorados con un vestido rosa. Todo le parecía una alucinación, que haría una chica como ella en un lugar como este, eso no tenía ningún sentido, debía ser por el delirio, la joven comenzó a acercársele mientras el perdía el conocimiento.

-_Flor que da fulgor._

-(Ah… ¿Dónde… estoy?)

-_Con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue._

-(…¿Qué canción en esa?)

-_Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel._

-(¿Quién está cantando?...)

-_Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue, a lo que fue._

-(Que… que hermosa voz… debe de ser de un ángel…)

-¿Ya se encuentra bien?

-¿Está completamente curado?

-Pues se ve mejor que antes.

-(¡Un momento! Esas si son voces, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?)

Steve se levantó rápidamente y noto que su pierna está cubierta con un largo cabello dorado y al voltear se vio rodeado por 4 chicos completamente desconocidos y con una vestimenta extraña. Además de todo se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente, era otro claro y además había una gran torre en él, el ambiente era completamente diferente, mientras en el bosque todo se encontraba oscuro y gris por los efectos de la guerra, en ese lugar el ambiente era tranquilo y completamente primaveral.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-¡Tranquilo amigo! ¡Calma, Calma! No pierdas la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡¿De dónde salieron ustedes?! ¿Cómo es que tienes el cabello tan blanco?

-Una larga historia.

-(Mérida) Viste Rapunzel, te dije que no debías salvarlo.

-Pero estaba muriendo, no podía dejarlo ahí, además si no querías que lo hiciera pudiste haberme detenido cuando curaba sus heridas.

-¿Mis heridas? ¿Qué?...

Al mirar con detenimiento noto que las marcas de los disparos ya no se encontraban ahí, las balas inclusive estaba afuera tiradas en el césped, no tenían ninguna marca que indicara lo que le sucedió, estaba completamente recuperado.

-¿Sa-sa-sanaron mis heridas?

-Si lo hicimos, bueno en realidad yo lo hice, ellos tres solo me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí.

-… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué es este lugar?

-(Hipo) Antes que nada las presentaciones, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Steve, Steve Rogers.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hipo, ella es Rapunzel.

-¡Hola!

-Ella es Mérida.

-Qué onda.

-Y ese de haya es Jack.

-Que hay.

-Pues un gusto conocerlos, pero ¿Quiénes son exactamente?

-Pues… tenemos muchos nombres… nos han llamado de distintas maneras, pero el que más preferimos son Los 4 Grandes.

-¿Los 4 Grandes? ¿Y ese nombre porque razón lo tienen?

-(Rapunzel) Bueno, se puede decir que somos los espíritus de las estaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Espíritus de las estaciones? Tienen que estar bromeando.

-(Mérida) No lo hacemos, de que nos serviría a nosotros mentirte.

-Miren agradezco mucho su ayuda pero no les creo ni una palabra de lo que dicen, además un grupo de chicos como ustedes no deberían estar solos en el bosque en tiempos de guerra, solo díganme por donde volver y los escoltare al pueblo más cercano.

-(Hipo) No estamos mintiendo, te decimos la verdad.

-Escuchen esta broma está dejando de ser divertida, además ya debo retirarme mi unidad debe estar buscándome y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Steve vio como el chico albino le apuntaba con esa extraña vara y de ella salió un rayo azul, cuando miro hacia abajo pudo ver que había congelado sus pies a la tierra.

-¿Qu-que- ¿Qué Demonios?

-¿Ahora nos crees? No me gusta tener que usar mis poderes en la gente pero supongo que en esta ocasión era necesario.

-Ust-Ustedes…

-(Hipo) No tienes que tenernos miedo, no planeamos hacerte ningún daño.

-(Rapunzel) Cierto, solo te traje aquí para curarte y que estuvieras a salvo, después de todo el mundo haya afuera ha cambiado mucho y no precisamente para bien.

-Ustedes ¿Tienen… poderes?

-Si como te habrás dado cuenta de hecho los utilice para poder curarte. Te encontrabas muy mal cuanto te halle.

-(Mérida) Tienes suerte de que Punzie siempre ha sido muy amable y que piense que toda vida merece la pena ser salvada, porque de haberte hallado nosotros te habríamos dejado ahí muerto.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, digo disculpen si los ofendo pero parecen ser demasiados jóvenes como para ser unos espíritus.

-(Jack) Oh claro porque seguro conoces a muchos, según tu ¿Cómo deberíamos vernos?

-Ya saben, ancianos, viejos barbones, de aspecto antiguo, con muchos amuletos colgando en sus atuendos, ya saben cualquier representación antigua.

-…eres un maldito fanático, nosotros no somos para nada así.

-(Hipo) Solo tenemos nuestros collares, pero aparte de eso incluso nuestro atuendo es muy simple.

-(Mérida) Oigan chicos, miren sé que esta platica se está poniendo muy divertida y todo eso, pero no se supone que decretamos hace mucho tiempo no relacionarnos con mortales.

-(Rapunzel) Hay no te angusties, no hay porque preocuparnos, además esto es divertido, hacía mucho que no platicaba con un mortal. Bueno ahora Steve, háblanos de ti, ¿De dónde vienes? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¡Oh! ¡¿Tienes Novia?!

-Am… bueno… mira no creo que sea necesario hablar sobre eso, además yo debo irme, agradezco mucho la ayuda y todo lo demás, pero esta situación es muy extraña y creo que estaría más a gusto volviendo con los míos.

-Pero si solo son unas preguntas ¡Quiero Saber! Desde que comenzó la guerra casi no puedo salir.

-Te hemos ofrecido irte a vivir con nosotros durante un tiempo, estas aquí porque quieres.

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero esta es mi casa y es donde me siento más a gusto, además Jack en tu hogar hace demasiado frio para mí.

-Bien se ve que ustedes cuatro tienen muchas cosas de que conversar, así que lo mejor es que yo me retire y…

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡Santo Dios!

De la nada salió una gigantesca bestia de color negro que le rugió de frente al capitán, el cual por el susto se refugió detrás de una roca.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-Hey Chimuelo

-¿Chimuelo?

-Amigo, te he dicho que no hagas ese tipo de bromas tan pesadas.

-Esa cosa, ¿Es… amigo suyo?

-(Jack) Chimuelo es el dragón de Hipo y hasta donde sabemos el ultimo dragón existente.

-P-pe-pero los dragones nunca han existido, son solo cuentos que uno le dice a los niños o viejas leyendas estúpidas.

-GRRRRRRR

-No, no amigo cálmate, no debes ponerte a la defensiva con él, ni si quiera sabe lo que está diciendo así que perdónale la vida quieres.

-(Mérida) No te recomendaría volver a decir esas palabras, se ofende mucho cuando escucha a alguien decir que los dragones jamás existieron.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que un dragón se ofende.

-(Rapunzel) Em, bueno, retomando nuestra platica original, ¿Crees que ahora si podrías responder a mis preguntas?

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Tengo que irme, mis compañeros deben estar ocupados buscándome y eso los pone en peligro, son tiempos de guerra no puedo solo sencillamente quedarme sentado con ustedes aquí y platicarles sobre mi vida.

-Pero no puedes salir de aquí, por lo menos no por ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo estuviste desmayado por unas 2 horas, aunque aquí se ve iluminado y muy tranquilo es gracias al hechizo que mantiene esta zona oculta, se supone que esto es una montaña de roca solida por lo menos así se ve desde fuera, pero haya sigue siendo de noche, esta oscuro y hace un frio mortal, no creo que nadie venga a buscarte, por lo menos no pronto.

-Entonces según ustedes ¿Qué debería hacer hasta entonces?

-¡Simple! Podemos pasar todos juntos un rato agradable, comer algo, sencillamente platicar, ¡Oh! Debo ir por mis cosas a la torre.

La joven rubia salió corriendo en dirección a la torre rápidamente ante la mirada de los demás.

-Parece ser una chica muy enérgica.

-(Jack) Está emocionada eso es todo, mira te sugiere que solo trates de relajarte por mientras, acepta su invitación de comer algo y descansar, no creo que a los soldados les den esas opciones todos los días.

-…supongo que… pasar un rato aquí no sería tan malo.

-Ya verás que no te arrepen…ti…ras…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Jack te sucede algo?

-Ah no es nada Hipo, solo fue un mareo, eso fue todo.

-¿Seguro que solo fue eso?

-Si Mérida, descuiden no pasa nada, ya estoy bien.

El pequeño incidente de Jack paso sin llamar mucho la atención de nadie, poco después Rapunzel regreso con comida y muchas otras cosas para que todos estuvieran cómodos. Las siguientes horas se la pasaron platicando de cualquier cosa, para fortuna de la joven e capitán había accedido a contarle cualquier cosa que quisiera, al mismo tiempo el obtuvo respuestas a sus dudas sobre los chicos, descubrió que todos se encontraban ahí porque querían asegurarse del bienestar de la chica ya que su hogar estaba en plena zona de guerra, fue entonces que comprendió que ellos no eran ninguna amenaza y que a pesar de sus poderes en el fondo seguían siendo solo un grupo de chicos. Luego de un rato la joven pelirroja le informa que el sol ya estaba volviendo a salir en la parte de afuera, lo que significaba que ya podía irse. Lo acompañaron hasta una cueva en el muro y al recorrerla llegaron hasta un muro de roca el cual se deshizo rápidamente mostrándole la salida al exterior.

-Supongo que ya es momento de decir adiós.

-¡No es Justo! ¡Yo quería seguir platicando!

-Punzie, no te pongas como una niña berrinchuda, él tiene trabajo al cual regresar así como nosotros tenemos nuestros deberes de guardián.

-Tus palabras no me calman Mérida.

-Jajaja definitivamente son un grupo muy singular.

-(Hipo) Y tú eres un soldado muy extraño. ¿No lo crees Jack?

-Ah… cierto, tienes razón.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo raro desde hace un rato ¿Acaso tienes otro mareo?

-¿Qué? No, nada de eso, solo estoy distraído. A propósito tienes que recordar que no puedes decirle a nadie sobre nosotros ¿Te quedo claro?

-No tienen de que preocuparse, no le diré a nadie sobre ustedes. Bien, ya es hora de irme, nuevamente agradezco su ayuda y hasta pronto.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate Mucho! ¡Por favor ayuda a traerle paz a este mundo!

Los chicos se despidieron desde el borde de la cueva mientras veían al capitán alejarse, cuando este volteo para verlos una última vez se sorprendió al notar que ya no había ninguna cueva ahí, en su lugar solo un muro solido de roca, sabiendo que lo mejor era no buscarle explicación solo continuo su camino a través del bosque, luego de un par de horas se topó con la unidad que debía llegar después de la suya, a pesar de las interrogaciones que le hicieron fue muy cuidadoso al explicar lo que ocurrió con su grupo y logro ocultar el hecho de que había conocido a un grupo de espíritus muy peculiar.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue básicamente lo que sucedió.

-(Tony) Entonces los conociste en plena guerra. Por qué no me sorprende.

-(Banner) Bueno era el escenario más probable si lo piensan bien.

-(Fury) Alto, antes que nada quiero saber una cosa, los conociste en esa ocasión y no paso absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo fue entonces que te robaron la memoria?

-En realidad… no lo sé… no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ese momento.

-¡Yo puedo responder esa pregunta!

Jack súbitamente se levantó al momento de hablar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Es cierto todo lo que él les ha contado, pero ciertamente no tiene ninguna idea sobre la pérdida de su memoria, eso es porque él no estaba consciente cuando ocurrió.

-(Natasha) ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Bien es momento de que yo les cuente la otra parte de la historia. Como ya saben tengo la habilidad para ver el futuro aunque no puedo hacerlo a voluntad, y la verdad ese supuesto mareo que tuve fue en realidad una visión.

-(Bartón) ¿Una visión sobre qué?

-Steve iba a guardar nuestro secreto, pero por diversas circunstancias que en realidad desconozco terminaría contándolo a sus superiores, ellos después de corroborar información sobre nosotros y tener su testimonio de habernos visto iniciarían su propia campaña por capturarnos, solo que con el objetivo de usarnos como armas y desgraciadamente para nosotros tendrían éxito en atraparnos. Fue entonces que tome una decisión sin contarle nada a estos tres que están conmigo.

-(Mérida) ¡Oye! Habla bien sobre nosotros.

-(Fury) ¿Qué decisión tomaste?

-Tenía que cambiar el futuro y eso significaba interceptarlo a él. Poco después tuve otra visión sobre el en una nave estrellándose en el ártico y supe que esa sería mi última oportunidad de cambiar nuestro futuro.

-FLASHBACK-

-Demonios, ¿Dónde está? Ya debería estar aquí apunto de estrellarse…¡Oh Cielos ahí viene!

Jack tuvo que alejarse volando rápidamente pues en cuestión de segundos la nave apareció y esta se estrelló justo en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Vaya, eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto, bien no tengo tiempo que perder hay que hacer lo que vine a hacer.

Jack descendió hasta los restos de la nave y luego de revisar exhaustivamente encontró una escotilla por la cual acceder, tras forzar la cerradura con sus poderes logro entrar a la nave, ya una vez ahí se dispuso a buscar a Steve y lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo debido al impacto de la nave.

-Fue un duro golpe amigo, bueno… esto simplifica más mi trabajo.

El joven se quitó su collar y lo suspendió encima del rostro del Capitán, tras un simple movimiento con su otra mano un pequeño rayo de luz azul salió de la cabeza del hombre y fue absorbido por el símbolo del collar.

-Listo ya está, lamento hacerte esto Steve pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vuelvas una amenaza para nosotros. Es momento de asegurarme que no te encuentren.

Jack dejo al soldado inconsciente donde se encontraba y salió de la nave, coloco la escotilla de vuelta en su lugar y después se puso en la parte más alta de la nave, tras un fuerte y firme golpe con su callado sobre la nave esta comenzó a congelarse rápidamente hasta su interior, congelando al hombre dentro de ella también. Después usando sus poderes para invocar nevadas Jack se encargó de que la nave y sus restos fueran completamente cubiertos ocultando su ubicación.

-Perfecto, ahora no hay de qué preocuparse.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Luego de eso me retire de vuelta a mi hogar y no le conté a ellos nada sobre lo que hice.

-¡Debiste contarnos ese hecho tan importante!

-Punzie cálmate quieres, como si no fuera la primer cosa que les oculto.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

-…Debo aprender a callar mi bocota.

-¡¿Me hiciste Que?!

Steve corrió furiosamente hasta estar justo enfrente del chico solo separado por el cristal que los mantenía separados.

-Parece que estas un poco enojado.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me costaste! ¡Hasta ahora pensé que había quedado congelado por cuenta propia pero todo fue culpa tuya! ¡Perdí toda mi vida por tu culpa!

Steve comenzó a golpear el cristal frenéticamente hasta que fue detenido por Tony y Bartón los cuales se lo llevaron del lugar para que se calmara.

-Creo que no está feliz por lo que le hice.

-(Natasha) Si no me digieras no me daría cuenta.

-(Fury) Bueno el asunto de la relación de el con ustedes finalmente está resuelto, ahora la incógnita es lo que haremos con ustedes.

-(Rapunzel) ¡Levante la mano quien quiere que nos deje libres!

Los 4 jóvenes inmediatamente levantaron la mano y para sorpresa de todos Banner también comenzó a alzar la suya lentamente.

-(Natasha) Primero que nada baja esa mano, segundo las cosas no función aquí de esa manera.

-(Hipo) ¿Entonces qué piensan hacer respecto a nosotros?

-(Fury) Hay todavía muchos misterios rodeándolos, por lo tanto tendremos que mantenerlos en una zona segura donde se les pueda mantener vigilados.

-(Mérida) Pensé que eso era este lugar.

-Me refiero a un sitio donde se les pueda mantener vigilancia constante durante un tiempo, pero a la vez si ser tan intrusivo en sus vidas. Lo que queremos hacer sigue siendo nuestro plan original, formar una especie de alianza, claro eso será solo si ustedes están dispuestos a cooperar. Entonces, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Los chicos rápidamente se juntaron en círculo y comenzaron a murmurar varias cosas por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se separaron y voltearon a ver a los otros tres.

-(Hipo) Llegamos a una decisión.

-(Rapunzel) Vamos a acceder a lo que nos proponen,

-Me alegra ver que finalmente entraron en razón. Ahora Natasha y Banner encárguense de encontrar bases militares aisladas y de difícil acceso donde se pueda resguardar a estos chicos…

-(Mérida) Alto ahí, detengan su avión.

-(Jack) Si bien hemos accedido a sus ideas tenemos nuestras condiciones.

-(Natasha) ¿Sus condiciones?

-(Mérida) Sí, primero que nada no queremos estar en ninguna zona militar o sitio lleno de agentes, militares y cosas por el estilo.

-(Jack) En segundo lugar queremos ser nosotros quienes escojamos el lugar donde vamos a quedarnos.

-(Banner) ¿Comprenden ustedes que las cosas no funcionan de esa manera?

-(Hipo) No les íbamos a dar toda la ventaja sobre nosotros, así que ya saben, o acceden a nuestras condiciones o no hay trato.

-(Fury)…De acuerdo, pueden escoger el sitio que quieran, pero tendrá que ser un lugar desde el cual podamos tener contacto y vigilancia.

-(Rapunzel) ¡Genial Ganamos!

La joven comenzó a bailar en círculos dentro de su prisión en un estado de gran alegría, después agarro a Hipo y Mérida y los puso a bailar con ella pese a sus protestas. Fury decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con el único guardián que aún quedaba cuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿Tienen en mente algún lugar en especial?

-La verdad es que sí, es un rascacielos, ¡Un gran rascacielos! Lo he visto muchas veces al sobrevolar la ciudad de Nueva York y a todos nos gustaría quedarnos en el por un tiempo.

-(Banner) ¿Cuál rascacielos tienen en mente?

-… ¡La gran torre Stark!

-La mirada de los presentes fue de incredulidad, pero antes de que Fury o los otros dos digieran algo, Rapunzel tomo a Jack de la mano y lo llevo a bailar con los demás mientras comenzaban a reír. En la mente de Fury lo único que pasaba era que las cosas estaban a punto de convertirse en una locura.

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar pero estuve ocupado, espero este capitulo les haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo.**


End file.
